


Karin

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: For Sasuke was now standing in front of them. And behind him, was a very pregnant redhead.





	1. She's Not an Uzumaki Anymore

Sakura was all smiles around the hospital the whole day. She's a cheerful woman, alright, but there was seemingly something so eminently special about that day that caused the pink-haired medic nin to be at the pinnacle of her emotions. There was no heavy workload, irritable workmate, nor delayed appointment that was intense enough to wipe away that dazzling smile plastered on her face.  
  
The Rokudaime, as he observed during his routine checkup conducted by Sakura that morning, was certain that it has something to do with what he and Naruto had told her a week ago – the best news she had ever received in the past two or so years – for Sasuke was finally coming home. He was sure that his former kunoichi student has been waiting for this day, and so he decided to send her and Naruto to welcome the wandering ninja near the gates of Konoha by the time that she ends her shift at the hospital.  
  
"Finally! It's about time teme comes home, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with his hands behind his head. If there was someone whose excitement could parallel with hers, it was surely their raven-haired teammate's best friend and rival. "I'm so excited I could give him a punch for not attending my wedding!" He laughed rather boisterously, earning an eye roll from his female teammate. "I'm sure you'll be over the moon once you see him again, Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura's cheeks became as pink as her hair as she shoved him by the shoulder. "Shut up, Naruto!"  
  
Naruto giggled. "Oh, did you know? Sasuke has finally requested to renovate the Uchiha compound last month. I wonder what his plans are." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Sakura is smart enough to catch what he was thinking. This made her face turn even redder. She fiddled with her fingers as she mused about the possibilities. Of course, she has been wondering about Sasuke's plans after his return as well. And for the longest time, she has been pondering about what he meant when he told her that he'll see her when he's back after giving her forehead a tap that seemed to be affectionate, if she understood it right. Somehow, she has started to imagine the delight it would bring if she becomes a part of his plans, but she didn't want to assume too much.  
  
"It might not mean anything, you know? At least, we could now say that he's finally ready to be back in that place." She smiled. "It's been difficult for him to accept his past, embrace the present, and move towards the future. But this could be his first step."  
  
Naruto beamed back at her with awe. "You really love him, don't you?"  
  
Sakura sighed and stared at the grassy road ahead of them. "More than words."  
  
It wasn't too long until they started seeing a silhouette from afar. At that instant, Sakura's heart began to pound inside her chest.  
  
_This is it._  
  
_The wait is over._  
  
_She could finally welcome him home._  
  
She bit her lower lip in anticipation, hands clutched together as if praying that time would speed up and rid them of the suspense they were feeling. Moments later, the very moment they've been waiting for finally arrived.  
  
"Oi! Welcome home, tem—! Oh..." It was Naruto who spoke first.  
  
Sakura, however, could only stare.  
  
For Sasuke was now standing in front of them. And behind him, was a very pregnant redhead.  
  
Naruto's eyes shifted back and forth between the two newcomers. For a split second, he narrowed his eyes but decided to brush it off and continue with his welcoming attitude. "Welcome, guys! Hey, Karin! Congratulations! About to bring another Uzumaki into the world, huh?"  
  
"She's not an Uzumaki anymore." And those were the very first words that they heard from Sasuke after a good dose of more than two years.  
  
If Sakura's heart didn't skip a beat earlier, right now, it seemed to have fully stopped beating. _She's...not an...does he mean that...?_  
  
Karin blushed and pushed her glasses upwards, grinning from ear to ear at the guy beside her. "Sasuke's right."  
  
"Oh." Naruto scratched the back of his head, discreetly giving Sasuke a "what the hell" look. "Uh, that's nice." Although he is the physical embodiment of the term extrovert, he seemed to have finally succumbed into the awkwardness of the situation. He spared a glance at Sakura who was silent the entire time, and for a moment, his fists clenched. This was not the way he imagined his bestfriend's return. "Well then, what are your plans now, Teme?"  
  
Karin suddenly scooted closer to Sasuke and clung her arm to his. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. But I'm terribly exhausted right now. I might pass out anytime soon."  
  
Sakura's breath hitched at the sight. And she could feel her hand tremble when she caught Sasuke's eyes widen abruptly, his expression borderline panic. She felt like a total intruder all of a sudden, with her heart constricting in a manner that felt so real, almost too tangible even.  
  
Sasuke then turned to Naruto with his brows furrowed. "Naruto, is the Uchiha Compound finished?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Captain Yamato and some of his men had finished it just last week," Naruto confirmed, blinking in confusion at the sudden change of topic. "Wait, since Karin's exhausted, and it seems like she's about to give birth any time soon, should we bring her to the hospital? Or find a place? Or maybe Sakura-chan here could check up on—?"  
  
"No, she's staying at my place."  
  
That's when all hell broke loose. Sakura was sure that she didn't hear anything else other than those six words but she clearly felt her heart shattering into pieces as if it fell onto the floor with a very loud thud. Her mind seemed to have shut down as she stared at the man that she has waited to come home after all these years.  
  
Nonetheless, she knew that time that the longer he sees him, or hear anything else that he would say about Karin, the more that her heart would feel as though its cracked pieces are being stepped on.  
  
Repeatedly.  
  
Mercilessly.  
  
Naruto on the other hand merely stood there with his lips parted, shifting his glance on each of the three people with him by the gates of their village.  
  
Before her jinchuriki teammate even talked again, Sakura slowly mustered the energy and courage to speak, and then she cleared her throat. "I...I think I should go back to the hospital now for my second shift." She looked on the ground and uttered the words she has been waiting to tell the Uchiha: "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun..."  
  
She clenched her fists. "...and Karin."  
  
She then quickly turned and headed to the hospital passing through the roofs, ignoring how a startled Naruto repeatedly called her name.  
  
Jumping from one roof to another, Sakura realized that tears have begun streaming down her cheeks. She tried so hard to get a grip even though her knees were already feeling quite wobly, trembling in pain that was not even physical. For years, she has looked forward to this day, but who would have thought that she'll finally reach this day only to be astounded with what seemed like a slap to her face?  
  
Sasuke finally came home.  
  
However...with someone else.  
  
And worse, that someone else was already married, pregnant, and about to stay at his place.  
  
She still hasn't heard Sasuke's elaborate story, but it appeared that he already mentioned enough. And she was hurt enough.  
  
Is this all that she's gonna get after waiting for him all this time? She has never felt so betrayed. Until she realized that Sasuke just tapped her on the forehead and said that he'll see her soon. And now that he has seen her, maybe that's it. Why did she even believe that it could mean something more?  
  
Brushing both her hands on her face to wipe her tears, she heaved a sigh and chose to set aside the incident when she reached the hospital. She wasn't supposed to return for a second shift, making Shizune curious about her sudden change of plans. But once Shizune saw the massive difference on her current countenance compared to the one she had that morning, she decided not to dare question Sakura's return anymore. Besides, she could use the help in finishing the research analysis they were told to present days from now. But she didn't expect Sakura to stay in the hospital up until past midnight just to work on that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It was painful for me to write as well. :'( But you gotta finish what you've started, right? Hehe. Kindly let me know your thoughts, feelings, and feedback about this one! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D
> 
> \------
> 
> © January 2019 AriannJS


	2. Delivery

Burying herself in her work was effective in giving her the numbing sensation she was eager to have since that day. Since she's the head of the hospital, she has access to all the departments inside; hence, she could take over whichever task she wants, which was what she did as if her plate was not yet full with her regular work. If the only thing that would save her from sulking all day and crying all night was getting involved in her least favorite departments in the hospital, then she's fine with that.  
  
For weeks, she had been ridiculously out of reach even to Naruto, Kakashi, and Shizune. And she hadn't heard about Sasuke ever since.   
  
But there were some days, at those exact rare hours that she allowed herself to breathe, wherein she unexpectedly caught a glimpse of a raven-haired man with a redhead clinging unto him at the market. Whenever that happened, she immediately stopped on her tracks, bags of groceries almost falling from her grip, then opted to go home without even completing her shopping list.   
  
She thought those few instances were already enough. However, there was one moment that she was left with no other choice but to face the man that makes her heart beat faster yet cripple it at the same time. She found him at Ichiraku, of all places, and she mentally scolded herself for listening to her unusual craving for the meal that their jinchuriki teammate loves. It was right after he paid for two to-go bowls of freshly cooked ramen that he turned and saw her, charcoal eyes widening at the sight of the pink-haired medic in her white coat.   
  
For a second, she felt self-conscious. She hoped that he wouldn't notice the dark circles under her emerald eyes. She hoped that he wouldn't notice how those orbs weren't as bright as the way they used to shine for him. She hoped that he wouldn't notice that she was fresh from crying, partly due to a patient losing his battle with cancer just recently, but mostly due to her heart losing its battle in moving on from loving him since they were kids.   
  
It was too late to even retreat from the small stall so they stiffly stood there, face to face, flabbergasted with the sudden encounter after a month of absence in each other's lives even though they were just in the same village for once.   
  
Sakura tried to smile. "For Karin?"   
  
There was a momentary pause as the wandering ninja threw a glance at the plastic in his hand. "Yeah."   
  
"I see."   
  
Sasuke just stared back at her, his lips parted as if he was about to say something.   
  
And then her phone rang. Saved by the bell, alright. When she turned to answer the direct call from the hospital phone, she somehow considered believing that she saw from her peripheral vision how his shoulders slumped at the sudden interruption. But who was she kidding? She has lived a life wherein Sasuke finds her annoying. If anything, he'd be glad that she's going to be out of his sight immediately.   
  
She then tipped her head over her shoulder after ending the call. "It's time for another surgery. Bye, Sasuke-kun...Take care of her well."   
  
Then she headed back to work. She wasn't even able to order her own meal but it was better than spending another second with Sasuke who had been so expressive on his concern for the redhead medic nin. A new set of tears rolled down her cheeks, but this time, it hurt more because she couldn't deny that she missed seeing his face. But she also knew that she won't be able to move on if she'll keep on seeing him.   
  
Maybe she'll just keep on healing others, then eventually her heart would heal as well.   


* * *

  
  
Sakura exhaled in relief after taking a step back and glancing at the carefully stacked medicines in the pharmacy. The pharmacists would surely be glad at the accomplished work that Sakura had taken off their shoulders. It wasn't the first time that she bothered to lend them a hand, but she figured it was better to use her break there than go out and risk the happenstance of seeing Sasuke again.   
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" She was welcomed by a rattled Shizune once she reached the hallway to her office from the pharmacy.   
  
"What's the matter, Shizune-san?"   
  
"I know you've just finished your break but we need you in the operating room right now." She panted.   
  
Sakura gaped at her colleague. "Another surgery?"   
  
"No. Emergency labor. It's been a dangerous pregnancy for her so we'd rather have you deliver the baby for you are one of the bests that we have." Shizune handed her a white folder. "I trust you, now go."   
  
Startled, she pivoted due to the force of Shizune's push as she opened the file of her new patient.   
  
_Ho—_   
  
"You have to hurry, Sakura! She's been having intense contractions for hours now. You know what's at stake!"   
  
A glimpse of the very few patients she'd unfortunately lost since the war flashed in her mind and it made her shudder. She didn't want her new patient to be one of them. "Right! Shannaro!" Sakura shut the folder and headed to the stairs.   
  
Turning from the last flight of stairs, her jaw dropped at the sight of no other than Sasuke who was leaning his back on the wall in front of the operating room with his hand brushing through his hair.   
  
_What in the world?_   
  
Her heart clenched at the realization that her patient must've been Karin.   
  
_Why me? Why is it always me?_   
  
Sasuke tilted his head towards her when he heard the shuffling of her feet. "Sakura," he acknowledged, shifting his gaze to the operating room and then back to her with a tinge of panic drawn on his face. "Karin."   
  
Her hands trembled, but she rushed inside the room and true enough, Karin was there, hands gripping tightly on the metal rail of the hospital bed as she winced from a recent contraction. "S-sakura! Thank Kami! It's—Ugh!—time!"   
  
Baffled, she grabbed a pair of medical gloves and went back outside the room. "Sasuke-kun. Go inside, or you'll miss the whole thing," she stated professionally, eyes not meeting his as her hand pulled her gloves in place.   
  
Sasuke looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why should I be there?"   
  
This time, she faced him, fighting the urge to punch the last Uchiha and eradicate him before he even multiplies. "What?! She needs you there! C'mon! Your baby's about to come out anytime soon!" And then she rushed inside again, leaving the dumbfounded Uchiha by the door.   
  
It was, by far, the most dreadful six hours she has ever had as a medical ninja. Shizune wasn't kidding when she mentioned that her patient's pregnancy was dangerous. For hours now, she had been transferring chakra to Karin so she could exert more effort to push the baby out of her womb without her own heartbeat stopping in the process. If another two hours would pass without the baby coming out yet, she knew she would have no choice but to use the Byakugou. It was that fatal.   
  
And it scared her to the core. She didn't know why Sasuke chose to stay outside, but in all honesty, she was glad. If he was here, watching how she mediated between life and death for his...for his wife and child, she was sure she would be more pressured to the point of making a mistake in just a snap.   
  
_What would Sasuke think...if...if when all else fails, he'd lose a family again, but this time, it would be because of me?_ She felt her heart constrict, for her own pain and for his.   
  
She knew she'd rather live a life wherein Sasuke is happy with somebody else than a life wherein he'll loathe her forever. As she once again put pressure on Karin's belly, tears began rushing down her face at the thought of finally letting go of the man she has always loved. It was the right thing to do. Maybe, it has always been the right thing to do even before he returned.   
  
But then, before she even fully lose her focus on the job, Karin released another earsplitting scream. And moments later, Sakura came to smile amidst the tears as she saw the product of her hours of perseverance in helping to bring out a new life into the world. It wasn't even her own child, but somehow, all the heaviness inside her moments ago was abruptly replaced with the joy of successfully giving a baby the chance to live.   
  
For in her own arms was a tiny red-haired baby girl.   
  
With vibrant purple eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the baby’s out! Let me know what you guys think about this chapter! :D
> 
> ————
> 
> © January 2019 AriannJS


	3. The New Family

Sakura gaped at the sight as the baby emitted her first whine. Even after staring at her intently, the fact remained that the baby had no resemblance at all with the only Uchiha she knows.

She didn’t know what to think. She was bewildered. But the cheery cry of Karin made her whip her head and shift her focus. Blinking twice, she handed the baby to the new mother and simply stood there, dumbfounded at the sudden revelation.

"Oh, gosh. Look at you, sweetheart. You are so cute!" Karin gushed, tears still flowing from her eyes. "You better be back soon, Shark-face," she then murmured to herself. "I made it. Suika and I made it. Please be back soon."  
  
And that's when Sakura was able to put two and two together. As much as it didn't make sense to her while she was staring at the mother and child, she was well aware of the flood of relief that slowly entered her entire system. For after a month of internal turmoil, maybe, just maybe, her heart wasn't meant to be broken after all.  
  
Lightheaded as she was, she still managed to finish all of her tasks in the operating room and made her exit after Karin mouthed a heartfelt "thank you" to her.  
  
She shut the door and leaned on it for a few moments, heaving a sigh as she closed her eyes with her head down. It's been a pretty long day. Karin's delivery was one of those that drained most of Sakura's usual chakra, but at the end of the day, all that mattered was the fact that her patient and the baby survived.  
  
It didn't take long until she realized that Sasuke was still there, leaning on the wall right across her with a blank expression on his face. She didn’t know what to tell him. But the revelation she received earlier crossed her mind which caused her to smile a bit.

It was the first time that she felt completely at ease about having a wrong presumption on something.

She smoothed her now bloody lab coat and glanced up at him. "They're doing fine," she assured the redhead's former leader. "Karin's already resting and the baby's under the care of our nurses."

She still wasn't sure about how and why Sasuke was tied into the situation but she knew he still needed to be aware. After all, Karin had been with him since the time he returned.  
  
He gave her a nod. "Good. I'm sure you've done a great job."  
  
"Thanks." She bit her lip. Why was she suddenly feeling nervous under his intent stare? She cleared her throat, thinking of ways to continue the conversation since she was still too tired to move and it would be rather awkward being around him in silence after everything that had happened recently. "So...Suigetsu, huh?"  
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Until it dawned on him that this pink-haired doctor had just discovered a certain information today. Her attitude before the delivery began now made perfect sense to him. He tilted his head to one side. If he still had two arms now, he would’ve surely crossed them above his chest. "You thought the baby's mine."  
  
Sakura simply shrugged. "No one told me." To think that she is the most brainy of them all in Team 7, she actually had every reason to be embarrassed, but she was too exhausted to even mind.  
  
"And you didn't ask."  
  
Sakura looked down and fiddled with the hem of her coat. If she would be honest, although it could’ve saved her from the pit of distress, asking anyone about Sasuke and Karin was something she didn’t want to risk knowing that it would hurt her all the more if she ever confirmed that something was going on between them. "I thought it has nothing to do with me. Anything about you, Sasuke-kun, is none of my business, right?"  
  
Sasuke sighed. He didn't know if he would be irked or amused. "So that's why you've been avoiding me."  
  
“W-what do—? Avoidi—? I haven't been avoiding you!”  
  
Sasuke wasn't dumb to not realize that his former teammate seemed to be intentionally avoiding him. That very moment that Sakura left them by the Konoha gates, he couldn’t help but scowl. He almost wanted to follow her, but then, Karin winced in pain, so he and Naruto (who was still baffled with the situation and tempted to invite Sasuke for another match at the Valley of End) immediately assisted the pregnant woman towards the compound so she could finally rest after hours of traveling.  
  
And that same night, he planned to pick up Sakura from the hospital. He had no idea what time she would end her shift, but he was already by the door of his house when Karin suddenly announced that she had a fever, making him turn around grudgingly and decide to stay. It was a good thing that the redhead could take care of herself, but Sasuke just didn't want to feel bad about leaving Karin on her own knowing that she could be in labor any time soon.  
  
He cringed at the thought of being the cause of the loss of two lives. He certainly didn't want Suigetsu to experience the grief of losing the only people he loved in the same way that he did when he was young.  
  
In the coming weeks, amidst tasks given by Kakashi, sparring sessions with the next in line Hokage, and the sudden duty of making sure that Karin and the unborn child were alive, he did his best to squeeze into his schedule a few hours to search for Sakura. But to his dismay, she was always nowhere to be found.

Thrice, he came to the hospital only to be met by Shizune saying that Sakura has been all around the hospital for weeks, to the point that even she didn't know where the pink-haired doctor was working anymore. Sasuke clenched his jaw and simply nodded, disappointed that he couldn't find the one he was looking for.  
  
There were times, however, that he thought he caught a glimpse of hair with a carnation hue at the market, only for it to be gone in an instant before he could even move from where he was.  
  
And by that single occasion that he was finally able to stumble across her alone, he unfortunately struggled on what to tell her first. Should he ask her how she was? Should he apologize for taking too long before his return? Should he clarify the situation he was in?

A lump was stuck on his throat until her phone buzzed from her front pocket and in a swift manner, Sakura slipped away from him again. If it was intentional, he didn't know. But he almost broke four of Naruto's ribs during a sparring session that he demanded to have after that, especially when the jinchuriki said that even he couldn't find a way to talk with Sakura.  
  
Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and paced closer to her. "I've just noticed." He shrugged, gazing at her eyes like never before. "I was expecting you'd be happy that I'm back, but the moment you saw me, you immediately left. Now I know why." He frowned.

The pink-haired doctor gaped, at a loss for words. He was expecting she'd be happy? Why? It's not as if he came back for her, right?

Sasuke sighed as Sakura averted his gaze. "Do you really think I would knock up someone on my redemption journey? And someone I don’t even have feelings for?”

This time, he wanted to make things clear. If the Karin situation made her avoid him painfully like that, he wanted to clarify things so it would never happen again. He didn’t want to go through the same emotional whirlwind he didn’t know he’s capable of having just because of her absence.

Now he knows what she has possibly felt during all those years that he wasn’t around. And now he knows how much she truly means to him. A single month for him was bad enough, he couldn’t imagine how worse it was for Sakura.

“I stumbled across Suigetsu and Karin when I was on my way back,” he began. “Suigetsu said he had a vital task to do in Hidden Mist, but pointed out that it would be dangerous for Karin and their child for she was having a delicate pregnancy. So with much force, he asked me a favor to assist Karin, especially if he still won't be with her by the time she delivers their kid."  
  
Her lips parted as she glanced at the unusually communicative Sasuke in front of her. "Y-you didn't have to explain, Sasuke-kun."  
  
Sasuke, now amused, smirked and searched for Sakura's eyes. He could see the hesitation and confusion there. But after years of relying on the picture imprinted in his mind through his Sharingan, he was glad that he could now stare at those green orbs up close. "Well, you look like you need some assurance."  
  
Sakura's forehead creased. She didn't know where the conversation was heading, but now that she fully understood the situation between Karin and Sasuke, she felt as if a huge boulder was taken off her chest. Yet she didn’t want him to notice that. She shifted her gaze to meet Sasuke's. "Assurance? Assurance for what?"  
  
A few seconds had passed and Sasuke just stared back at her, taking the time to finally appreciate all the features of the pink-haired woman that he has terribly missed – something he only admitted to himself when he finally saw her again at Ichiraku. Putting his arm on his pocket, he sighed once more, feeling lighthearted that at least, they could somehow finally start somewhere after this conversation. "I told you that I'll see you when I'm back, Sakura."  
  
"You already saw me that same day, Sasuke-kun." She already let go of thinking that there could be something more with his last words to her before he left on his journey, but somehow, despite the spark of hope that she had after knowing that Sasuke wasn't wedded and with child yet, she still didn't want to have false hopes.

He fought the urge to scoff. Somehow, he used to think that he's the one who's dense, but someone upstaged him all of a sudden.

When she didn't answer, probably still contemplating about the revelations she had received today or just plainly exhausted considering that it was almost midnight already, he spoke again, "Is this your last task for the day?"  
  
As much as Sakura wanted to parse everything that Sasuke told her tonight, she was glad that the topic had changed. This reunion with Sasuke was a comfort she didn't realize she needed after a disheartening month, but right now, she was well aware of her need for a reunion with her bed too.

She sighed. "Yeah, finally."  
  
"Alright. I'll walk you home. I'll wait for you downstairs."  
  
Her eyes widened, but Sasuke was already retreating towards the stairs before she could even answer. "...O-okay."

* * *

  
  
Sasuke received a letter from Suigetsu the next morning saying that he was already near the borders of Konoha, finally close to seeing his wife and daughter after what seemed like a very long month. The moment he sent the information about Karin's nearing delivery via his hawk, he suspected that the water ninja became too excited to see his kid that he rushed to finish whatever personal task he had in the village where he was born.  
  
If he would be be completely honest, he still found it amusing how his former comrades ended up together, considering that the redhead was too engrossed in him back then, and the swordsman was rather committed in making Karin's life miserable. He smirked at the memory. _Maybe having love and a family could really turn the tables around._

"They're in Room 308," Shizune informed him when he asked about Karin and the baby's whereabouts. "Sakura's already there to check on the baby. I guess it's time she becomes visible." She laughed.  
  
"Thanks. Is she always as busy as she was in the past weeks?"  
  
Shizune rolled her eyes and sighed. "She is when she wants to be. But I already talked some sense to her. I'm just not quite sure if she would listen this time so I'm also hoping that you could help her avert the workaholic lifestyle.” She then smirked. "Do you think you can do something about that, Sasuke?"  
  
"Aa. Leave it to me." He nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as he turned to proceed to the room mentioned to him.

After all, Naruto and Kakashi were right when they said "It's about time, Sasuke/Teme!", but he wouldn't tell them that.  
  
When he opened Karin's room, he didn't expect the sight to leave him frozen by the door with his mouth slightly parted in awe. His heart ran wild as his mind suddenly flew to a far future that he didn't even know if he'll ever reach or deserve.

For he found Sakura in the middle of the room, gazing at a redhead baby in her arms as she swayed it to sleep and hummed a random tune. He never imagined how such a beautiful scenario was fitting for her to be in.  
  
"Oh. Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun."  
  
He recovered from his trance when Sakura glanced up and smiled at him, gently and almost sheepishly, taking his breath away. "Hn." Avoiding her eyes, he dropped the bag he was holding to a table once he was inside the room. "I brought the remaining stuff of Karin from my house."  
  
"Ah. Karin's still asleep, she became easily tired after welcoming Suigetsu earlier." Sakura giggled softly to avoid waking the little bundle in her arms. "Meanwhile, Suigetsu said he'll try to search for a temporary place they could stay in while Karin and the baby are recuperating."  
  
He tersely nodded, continuing to avert his eyes from her. After years of his absence, and a month of her deliberate avoidance in seeing him, Sasuke suddenly struggled to keep his cool around the pink-haired medic.

It didn't even help that she began pacing towards him, still humming a sweet melody that he couldn't put a name on, and then she stopped close enough for him to smell the cherry blossom scent of his hair alongside – what was that – milk? Ah, of course, she was holding a baby.

His heart pounded against his ribcage at that fact once more.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, this is Suika." She cradled the baby and looked at him. This time, he had no choice but to meet her dazzling gaze. "Do you want to hold her?"  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily. "I...I only have one arm, Sakura."  
  
She chuckled. Never in her life had she heard Sasuke Uchiha stutter, yet now, he was tongue-tied because of a baby. "I know. But don't worry. Here, I'll help you." She was already extending her arms and positioning the baby on his only arm before he could even reply.  
  
He, on the other hand, was stuck in staring at her face the whole time. It wasn't having a single arm that could compromise the baby's safety, but his lack of focus due to his awestruck admiration towards the medic nin. He didn’t expect her to be that knowledgeable and comfortable about anything related to babies at such a young age.

He felt a tug at the corner of his lips at the realization that his former teammate in their genin squad has come a long way. A part of him wished that he was there to witness her growth in the past, but a bigger part of him suddenly desired that from now on, he’d be there to see her reach the beautiful future that awaits her.

"There! Suika, this is Uncle Sasuke." She cooed.

Sasuke gripped the baby a little tighter when she let out a soft whimper. He finally turned his face to Suika and slowly imitated the way Sakura cradled her moments ago as she fixed the infant's bib in place.

He was well aware that Sakura was too close and that they were in such an intimate position, holding a baby and all. And Sasuke couldn't help but think about the possibility of him and Sakura being in the same scenario again one day. The only difference would be holding a black-haired (or pink-haired? He doesn't mind.) baby in between them by then. He was a little surprised with the direction his thoughts went so he softly cleared his throat, hoping to clear his mind as well.  
  
"You're doing well, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chuckled as she took a step back, taking in the sight of the great Sasuke Uchiha holding an infant in his arm. "You look so cute holding a bab—oh!" A flush immediately appeared on her cheeks as her hand flew to her lips at the realization of what she had just said. "I mean, it's...uh...you—"  
  
_Tch. Annoying._ "It's fine." He smirked. At least he's not the only one who was flustered.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke!" They suddenly heard a voice by the door.  
  
"Sssh! Suigetsu! Your wife and daughter's asleep!"  
  
Sasuke stifled a laugh at the way Sakura hissed at his former comrade in Taka which reminded him of the usual way she scolded Naruto in Team 7. He still found it a bit odd that two parts of his past could still be there in his present.  
  
The water ninja scratched the back of his head. "Ah. Sorry, Sakura-san."  
  
"Do you want to hold your kid?"

"Where is—oh!" Suigetsu suddenly snickered when Sasuke turned to face him. "Never in my life did I imagine seeing you holding anything valuable other than a sword, let alone a baby!"  
  
His former leader rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here, let me get her."  
  
Sasuke eyed Sakura for assistance but she simply gave him an encouraging nod, trusting him fully that he wouldn't be the cause of a newborn’s cracked head today.  
  
When Suigetsu was already carrying his daughter, his gaze quickly softened as he flashed a toothy smile.

Sasuke was yet again surprised with the sight. He couldn’t deny that he was amazed with how his former comrades have changed for the better since the time he formed Team Hebi.

He looked on the ground. How could someone with an intense drive for killing people have such a look on his face? Is redemption really that possible? Does he even deserve the same thing?

“Really, though, Sasuke, thank you,” Suigetsu began, his eyes still fixed on his kid. “I believe it was orchestrated how we crossed paths last month. I...I really didn’t want to put Karin in danger in the Mist. They still needed to believe that I’m really pledging allegiance to my clan again despite my connection with Orochimaru for my new family needs a place to stay in. But if they saw Karin with me while we settle disputes, they might think we’re plotting something against the village.” He rolled his eyes and cackled. “Things like that were fun. But, I’m way past that. I and Karin are way past that. Thanks to you.”

Sasuke’s head snapped up, his lips parted as if to ask him what he was talking about.

“When we saw how willing you are to recommit to the Leaf, and help it from the outside, we thought it’s possible to do the same thing, to be like you in some ways. Now, we’re here. And you’ve kept my wife and child safe up to now. So, thanks Sasuke.”

Sasuke was still frozen in place as he stared back at Suigetsu. How could his former teammates be inspired with someone so messed up like him?

Sakura was smiling the whole time as he observed the two men. She could sense how uneasy Sasuke was, and she could only imagine the struggle in his thoughts right now. She sighed softly, realizing that he probably still didn’t believe that he’s now a changed man.

How could he not see it? She’s heard from Naruto and Kakashi how he was serving the village from afar and how he was helping people from other villages. It even made her think of him as a one-man police force that protects the village in the shadows. And that kind of man is far from the broken boy he used to be. She really wished he sees it now.

“I’m sure Karin is grateful as well. You know how much that woman was into you.” Suigetsu released another laugh. “I don’t even know how your patience survived her in the past month.”

“Oi! I can hear you!”

Three pairs of eyes darted towards the patient in the room.

“Oh. Speaking of the four-eyed devil,” Suigetsu muttered, feigning irritation.

Sakura found herself amused at the husband and wife. “Karin, glad you’re awake.” She then paced towards her and assisted her so she could be in a sitting position.

“Thanks, Sakura.” Karin slightly shifted in her bed, her entire body still sore from yesterday’s labor.  “Well, truth be told, I didn’t bother Sasuke that much since I could take care of myself. I only sought for his help when I needed to go out and buy something since long walks are going to be the death of me, probably until now. So mind you, Shark-face, I don’t think I’ve stretched his patience. Right, Sasuke?” She grinned.

Sasuke heaved a sigh, and they weren’t sure if he wanted to say otherwise.

Suigetsu stifled a laugh at this. “Well, if circumstances were different I’m sure you would’ve been glad that you finally had an alone time with Sasuke.” He quirked an eyebrow at his wife. “You’ve always wanted that, right?”

“Oi! That’s not what—!”

“You’re both waking up and stressing out your kid.” Sasuke took it back, his teammates hadn’t changed at all.

“Sasuke-kun’s right, guys.” Sakura chuckled with her hands on her hips. “Now, now, I need you, men, to be out for a while because I’ll let Karin try to breastfeed Suika.”

Both men’s ears turned red.

“Oh, alright.” Suigetsu approached Karin who was still glaring at him. Snickering, he handed their baby gently in her arms. “I’ll be back. I might go out again to continue searching for a place.” He then kissed the top of his daughter’s head, paused in front of Karin’s face, and stuck his tongue out at her when she expected for a kiss.

Her reaction was worth it, and he was sure if she wasn’t holding their baby, she would’ve smacked him around the head.

When the water ninja was already by the door, holding it open for him, Sasuke turned to face Sakura and said, “I’ll just wait for you outside.”

And then all the girls were left inside the room.

 

Sakura remained staring at the door, slightly wondering as to why Sasuke would say that he would wait for her when in fact, Karin was the patient and the one he should be visiting. Then she realized the fact that weirdly, he didn’t even speak to the redhead at all.

“Sui’s right, though.”

Breaking from her trail of thoughts, Sakura whipped her head towards her patient with a puzzled expression on her face.

Karin laughed and shook her head as a memory entered her mind. “Well, I used to try my best in making Sasuke notice me. Just thinking about it, I realized how truly irritating I was.”

“I think every girl did that at one point.” Sakura grinned.

“Ah. You’re right. Sasuke’s so handsome the world doesn’t even deserve such a heavenly face!”

Both girls giggled.

“But really, I never understood why he wouldn’t even see me in another way than just being his temporary comrade,” Karin stated as Sakura began to do a quick check up for her vital signs. “Until I saw you.”

Her doctor suddenly halted her movements. Not knowing where the conversation was heading, Sakura just stared at the redhead with an inquisitive look.

“When I first saw you – that first time you saved my life because last night was the second – I hated it. I hated it seeing you crying.”

In an instant, a glimpse of that terrifying day appeared in her mind while her gaze remained fixed on the sphygmomanometer cuff she had placed around Karin’s arm. Her heart clenched. It was the worst encounter she could remember having with the man she has always loved for the Sasuke she saw back then was already completely drowning in the pit of darkness she, Naruto, and Kakashi didn’t want him to be in.  

Karin’s voice thankfully stopped her from dwelling further into that dark memory. “But it showed me how you’re truly hurt, Sakura…for a pain that is not even yours. I immediately realized that you understand him in such a level that none of us in Taka ever could.”

“Why are you telling me this, Karin?”

The redhead merely shrugged and went on with her talk. “A big part of me still wanted him after that, especially when he had the guts to say sorry the moment we saw each other again. Ha, that arrogant boy! But that time, I already knew, Sasuke deserves so much better than me.” Karin faintly smiled. Her gaze then landed on her daughter as she verbally admitted for the first time something that stung her heart years ago: “And I think that has always been you.”

With widened eyes, Sakura stared at her patient this time. She didn’t know if she would find the statement ridiculous, or consider it some sort of a spark of hope. “I appreciate the thought, Karin. But I don’t think—”

“Sasuke’s chakra has never been as calm as it was when he first saw you by the gates of Konoha on that day we came.” Karin’s smile deliberately widened. “And I sensed the same calmness when he was with you in this same room today. I could tell the massive difference of that from years ago and from the past month, Sakura.”

Sakura’s mouth agape. She had no idea that Karin was a sensory type, but what she has shared made her feel so flattered at the very least. If she truly had such a positive effect on Sasuke, then she has every reason to be glad.

Karin continued, “I just really wish that Sasuke won’t choose to live a life without you in it. I really want him to be happy, you know? Besides, if not because of him forming Hebi and Taka, I wouldn’t even be close with the man I’ve eventually—” she pretended to scoff. “—fallen in love with who also loves me just the same!” She then cackled. “Oh my goodness! I’ve just rambled, haven’t I? Must be the hormones!”

A smile appeared on Sakura’s lips. She didn’t expect Karin to pour out such genuine words that were effective in uplifting her considering her emotional turmoil in the past month. Despite her mistaken impression on the redhead the moment she appeared with Sasuke that last time, she realized that maybe, after all, they were meant to build such a bond.

She finally resumed to her task as her doctor before saying, “Thank you, Karin. Believe me, I’ve always desired nothing but his happiness too, no matter what or who the reason is.”

 

After her doctor duties with Karin, she left the room with a smile on her face. It even widened when she looked around and saw that Sasuke was true to his word about waiting for her.

She paced closer to the man gazing outside the window with her hands behind her and for a moment, she simply observed his face, wondering about what Karin had told her. Is he really calmer now more than ever before and is it really because of her presence?

“Hey, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke glanced at her and just like every time, there’s still that momentary halt of her heartbeat whenever he gives her his full attention.

She cleared her throat and started talking professionally, “Well, yesterday, Karin wasn’t capable of breastfeeding Suika yet due to the drastic effects of the labor to her. But they are both much better now than yesterday.” She smiled again.

“You really shouldn’t tell me that.” Sasuke surprisingly smirked. “I’m not her husband.”

“Eh?” Professional stance aside, she crossed her arms in front of the Uchiha. “But you are her comrade and you accompanied her since the past month. Besides, she’s the one you’re here for, right, Sasuke-kun?”

“Hn.” He almost scoffed _._ "Are you done with work by dinner?"  
  
Sakura lifted a brow at him with the sudden change of topic. "Y-yes. I'm back to my normal schedule today since Shizune banned me from taking the night shifts since yesterday." She rolled her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"I'll join you for dinner, then."  
  
"W-what? Why would you do that?"  
  
He thought of an answer. He knew exactly why he’d do that, but he didn’t want to appear that he was pleading.

He then looked at her from head to toe, making the medic feel self-conscious with whatever he was scrutinizing her for. "You're not eating well. Someone has to check that you're eating right."  
  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Sasuke Uchiha asks a girl out.  
  
“E-excuse me?” Sakura pouted at him, arms still crossed much to Sasuke’s amusement. "Fine. You’ll have to watch me as I prove you wrong.”

“Later, then.” Turning towards the exit, Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter mended those almost-broken hearts!🙊 Let me know your thoughts! :)


	4. Dinners

Dinners and walks together on the way home became a usual day to day thing for them since then. Eventually, Sakura came to realize that Sasuke was intentionally spending time with her amidst daily tasks to aid the Hokage, for it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that the Uchiha wasn’t merely visiting the Hozuki family in the hospital after all.

She couldn’t help but feel so flattered with how he would still pick her up from the hospital even right after coming back from a mission, wounded or not. And it was then that she knew that Sasuke was, in his own subtle ways, trying to work things out between them. If he started feeling the same way towards her, she couldn’t be sure yet; nonetheless, she was absolutely grateful for the tiny steps that their relationship was taking towards rebuilding their bond that Sasuke almost oh-so-completely severed.

Undoubtedly, that fact gave her reasons for her insides to do somersaults and her heart to pound against her ribcage, yet her favorite part was getting to witness Sasuke’s kind and gentle side every time they were together – the side she has always believed to be present even back when they were still genins, no matter how much of an ice block he may look like on the outside. And whenever it resurfaces, her heart couldn’t help but feel in awe.

“I’ll ask Kakashi to allow you to take missions alongside me, then,” Sasuke suggested to Suigetsu during that last day of Karin and Suika in the hospital. Three pairs of eyes – purple, red, and green – looked at him afterwards.

“You’re really doing that?”

“You have a family now. You need to have a source of income all the more. Can you think of other ways to earn while you’re in Konoha?”

The head of the Hozuki Family stared at him in understanding and shook his head. “But won’t they think that I’m an outsider or something?”

“If they can trust me now, then they should trust you too.”

Sakura grinned at that, unable to stop herself from humming happily as she assisted Karin in finally getting off the bed after such a strenuous week.

“You seem so delighted, Sakura.”

“Huh? O-of course! You and Suika are now better enough to be discharged.”

Karin arched an eyebrow at her, a smirk forming on her lips. “I don’t think it’s just that.”

A blush appeared on Sakura’s cheeks as she glanced at Karin and then peeked at the men across the room again. “Fine,” she started in a softer voice. “I’m just glad that Sasuke-kun’s visibly more comfortable around the village now. And he’s been helping you guys and many others. I just…” She grinned. “I couldn’t help but be proud.”

The redhead’s eyes followed Sakura’s line of vision, which was directed to the Uchiha. “You have every reason to be proud of him. He’s come a long way.”

Sighing in content, Sakura beamed at her patient.

There was a clear agreement between the two women who adored Sasuke in their own ways. “Right.”

 

* * *

 

 It wasn’t really a difficult adjustment for Sakura to have someone waiting for her whenever her shift was over; it’s just that this time, she was actually more eager to go home than stay in the hospital for as long as her body could.

Pleased with this progress, Shizune made a mental note to personally thank Sasuke once they get a chance to talk out of the pink-haired medic’s earshot. If Shizune knew it would only take Sasuke’s intervention in making Sakura obey after months of failed attempts in asking her to stop immersing herself too much in her work, she would’ve forced the Sixth Hokage to summon Sasuke much earlier.

But that didn’t mean that Sakura wasn’t tiring herself anymore. Hence, as if it was a self-proclaimed mission, Sasuke had been true to his word when he said that he would monitor if the hardworking medic was eating right.

Whenever he found the opportunity, he would discreetly add food on Sakura’s plate as she animatedly narrated about her day – which consisted of the surgeries she performed, the deliveries that were much easier compared to that of Karin (“Thankfully! Shannaro!”, she emphasized), the kid who didn’t want to take his medicine unless it was her who let him take it (Sasuke didn’t know if he would feel amused or threatened by this), and the flock of male medic and shinobi who endlessly left flowers or letters in front of her office (now, he absurdly had the urge to crush the teacup he was holding while hearing this part). Taking advantage of her focus on her stories, it didn’t even matter to him that he was taking quite a lesser amount of food, as long as Sakura got to eat more.

“Wow. I’m almost so full and I’m not even done yet.” She let out a deep exhale, rubbing her stomach in the process. “How about you, Sasuke-kun?”

“Hn.”

Recently becoming adept in Sasukenese, she already knew what that meant so she continued, “Just as I thought! They give big servings of their meals here, don’t they? I think this has become my favorite!”

Sasuke stifled a chuckle through wiping his mouth with a table napkin. “There’s a new restaurant a few blocks from here. We could try it there next time if you’d like to. I’ve heard they’re serving anmitsu too.”

“You’re kidding.” Her eyes widened. “Okay, I think that’s going to be my favorite place soo—hang on…” She eyed him carefully before taking a bite of another vegetable tempura that was secretly placed on her plate.

Sasuke braced himself at the idea of being caught.

“How did you know that I have a thing for anmitsu?”

Inwardly sighing in relief, Sasuke just simply shrugged in response to her question, not willing to let her know that he had been mentally taking down notes of the things he had learned about her since they were kids.

Meanwhile, he found it cute, to be honest, how she was one of the most intellectual in their batch yet she always failed to notice how her food became half greater than the amount that was first served to her. With that, he didn’t know if he would be glad or concerned that she is a shinobi yet she could completely let her guard down while he was with her. But at the end of the day, he often noticed how much that fact helped him trust himself more just because she trusts him fully without hesitation.

Sakura could go on and talk about everything under the sun, he realized. But he could observe that glint in her eyes whenever she talked about the medical field. On the outside, she might just see him nonchalantly chewing his food in front of her, but on the inside, he couldn’t help but be filled with pride and reverence for his former teammate.

How in the world could he not admire such a passionate woman whose heart is just so big for the people around her?

They were both privileged with immense abilities and strengths, yet he recognized how totally different they were. For in the past few years, he used his power to destroy and kill, but she used hers to heal and bring more life into the world.

He knew he could never be like her, considering all the negative things he had inflicted to others in the past. But as she continues to give her all in healing and taking care of more people, he vowed to himself to be the one taking care of her in the best way he could.

Even if he had to continue stealthily adding food on her plate just so she could properly eat everyday.

After all, it was her who deserves all the tenderness he could give and more.

 

* * *

 

A scowl with disapproving mismatched eyes met Sakura by the hospital doors one night, puzzling her if she was about to embark on a sudden battle. Because, why in the world would the Sharingan be activated if they were just about to go home, right?

“You’re chakra is almost completely depleted.”

“H-huh?” Ah. So she had just gone through a chakra X-ray courtesy of her former teammate’s visual jutsu. She scratched the back of her head. “Well, I visited Suika and Karin in their place for their weekly check up. And then I...I had four surgeries in a row. But I’m ready for dinner! Let’s go, Sasuke-kun!” Her attempt to tug at his hand failed when Sasuke remained still on where he was standing.

“You need to rest, Sakura.”

Her shoulders slumped forward. “But I need to eat too. I don’t know how to do both all at once.” She groaned. And true enough, her stomach started growling, but she was too exhausted to even feel ashamed.

“Annoying,” Sasuke muttered under his breath. “Follow me then.”

“W-wait! Where are we going?”

Sasuke stopped pacing and narrowed his eyes at her over his shoulder, suddenly remembering something. “Can you walk?”

“That’s not the answe—wait a minute...” She suddenly smirked which caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow at her. “Why, Sasuke-kun? Are you planning to carry me? Because—ow!—my leg hurts right here, and I don’t think it’s—h-hey! Wait up!”

“Tch. You’re not a good actress, Sakura. You’re annoying,” Sasuke said, already a few strides away from her. When she fell in step with him, he stopped himself from laughing at the sight of her visible pout.

“Wouldn’t you actually do that if my legs were hurting?” And then Sakura mumbled, “I wonder what it feels like to be carried by you.”

But his sense of hearing was as sharp as his sense of sight with the Sharingan “I’ve done that a number of times back then, Sakura.” He smirked.

“Eh? You’re kidding.”

“Am not.”

Deciding to press on the issue, she walked a few steps ahead and stopped right in front of him with her hands on her hips. “Alright, spill. Because I honestly can’t remember that happening.”

Sasuke sighed. He didn’t expect Sakura to be stubborn times two at her chakra-depleted state. As much as it was, in fact, annoying, it was still quite entertaining for him.

“One, when Orochimaru pretended to be Naruto,” he began. Both of them slightly flinched at the name of his former sannin sensei. “...which I’ve noticed so I kicked him. Two, when he was about to hit us with two kunai while we were under a genjutsu.” There was something amusing with the puzzled expression on the kunoichi’s face that made him pause. “Three, when you’ve been freed from Gaara’s sand. And four, when I...left you on a bench that...night.” He suddenly trailed off.

Somehow, Sasuke felt a tinge of guilt again at the reminder of those memories he had suddenly dug, especially that last one. He has always wondered if Sakura has totally gotten over what happened that night. But to his surprise, Sakura didn’t show him any look of disappointment or harbored hurt, only of curiosity.

“Oh.” Sakura blinked, once, twice, feeling a bit lightheaded which she thought was due to her effort in remembering the said instances. “So those were years ago?” She giggled sheepishly with a hand on her head. “I don’t seem to remember any of it though.”

With that, he sighed once more, thankful that Sakura didn’t have any grudges about their agonizing encounter on that eventful night. He cleared his throat. “Well, you surely don’t. You were either only half aware or completely uncon—”

“...Uh, Sasuke-kun?”

With widened eyes, he suddenly leaned forward and caught her limp body on reflex just in time. Still stunned, he recalled what happened in the past few minutes and grumbled to himself. If she didn’t stop to insist in discussing about the past instances wherein Sasuke has carried her, they would’ve reached their destination before she even passed out.

But now, he had to do it again, and Sakura wouldn’t even get the privilege of experiencing it while fully awake.

He shook his head and then released a soft cackle as he stared at the woman he now held protectively in his arm with the help of a Susanoo limb. “Tch. Again.”  


With the way her head was throbbing, Sakura was certain that she wasn’t performing a surgery anymore, for if she was, she would’ve channeled some chakra in her temples to ease the headache. But what happened after she conducted an appendectomy anyway?

A familiar handsome face then entered her now fully awake mind, causing her eyes to snap open. It didn’t take a minute for her to recall the scenario before she lost consciousness. And then she rubbed a hand on her face. Did she really just faint in front of Sasuke? And did he really go out of his way to carry her to—

_Wait. Where am I?_

She carefully sat up on the bed while allowing her healing chakra to do its thing to her head. Looking around, she couldn’t remember being in the same location before. But when she saw the lone picture frame similar to hers on the desk nearby, and noticed the oddly familiar manly scent emanating from the duvet she was clutching, a blush appeared on her cheeks at the realization that she was in the Uchiha compound.

And she was exactly in the last Uchiha’s room.

With a beam on her face, her body fell once more on the bed, her hands pulling the duvet up to her face afterwards. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She has always believed Sasuke to be caring in his own ways, one that would fight for the lives of his comrades; however, this gentle and tender version of him was always astonishing to witness, especially now.

With the nature of her work, she was used to being the one to look after other people to the point that it has become a second nature to her. But there was something so heartwarming about having someone to look after her as well, something Sasuke seemed to be purposefully doing for the past month or so.

That’s when it dawned on her – for the first time in a long time, it was Dr. Sakura Haruno who was being well taken care of.

And much to her delight, the one making this possible was the man that she has come to love for so many years.

Meanwhile, where was this hospitable and caring gentleman?

Sakura hopped off the bed and made sure that she left it fixed. Due to not being familiar with Sasuke’s house, it took her some time to maneuver from hallway to hallway inside the large place.

A new smell took over her senses when she turned the last hallway. That’s where she finally saw the man she was looking for, immersed in his task as usual, but this time, his task at hand was kitchen-related. She found herself grinning at the sight, for it’s not everyday that one gets to see Sasuke Uchiha stirring something in a casserole with an apron around his torso.

She cleared her throat after a few seconds of admiring him from behind.

Sasuke stiffened then, hand gripping tighter on the wooden spoon he was holding. In a flash, the memory of seeing Sakura’s Byakugou seal up close due to him brushing his lips against it appeared on his mind.

“Hn.” He didn’t attempt to face her, adamant to conceal the crimson stain now painted on his cheeks. “Did you sleep well?”

Sakura’s smile widened. Years ago, it was a very rare occurrence for Sasuke to be visibly caring, but lately, it was like his aloof personality was slowly being peeled off right in front of her, just her. She couldn’t help but feel honored with that.

“Yes. Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun. So, you carried me again while I was unconscious, huh?”.

Sasuke smirked to himself, she was probably pouting now due to missing an opportunity of being carried in his arms while wide awake. But then, he heard a sigh.

“I really appreciate it. But...I’m sorry.”

He suddenly furrowed his brows as he heard her footsteps coming closer behind him. “What are you apologizing for?”

Sakura stopped by the table. Although it was such a sweet instance to have Sasuke go the extra mile for her today, a big part of her still couldn’t avoid feeling embarrassed about showing weakness in front of him. For a moment, she felt like her 12-year-old self that was hungry for the acknowledgement of her crush and teammate resurfaced, much to her dismay. “I didn’t mean to be a burden, Sasuke-kun.”

 _Oh_. He was barely aware of the sudden change in her mood. Tipping his head over his shoulder, he glanced at her as she fiddled with the hem of her tunic. It was in moments like this that he knew he had to do or say something, for even when they were younger, Sakura seemed to have a skill in overthinking. And he didn’t like seeing the effect of that now.

“You shouldn’t exhaust yourself, Sakura,” he replied; his eyes were soft but his voice was unyielding. “You don’t need to overwork just to make sure that you’re saving many lives. You’ve already proven that fact.”

Sakura’s head snapped up. The way her eyes widened a bit after he spoke confirmed to Sasuke that she was able to read between the lines.

_You’re not weak. You’re doing enough. And I admire that. But I don’t like seeing you forgetting about yourself._

When Sasuke returned his focus on his task, a lone tear fell on Sakura’s cheek as a growing affection for the man in front of her filled her chest. Part of her wanted to dart towards him and throw her arms around him, but she wasn’t that 12-year-old clingy fangirl in his life anymore.

She understood how Sasuke wasn’t a man of many words, but it was after hearing his recent statements – despite being vague – that she knew: Sasuke didn’t only care about her, but he also saw her worth.

How could she not fall even more in love with such a man?

With a content smile on her face, she wiped her tear with the back of her hand while her gaze was fixed at her beloved’s back. “Hai, Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke’s lips curved upwards, feeling accomplished with his small contribution. “Hn. Dinner’s almost ready.”

As if on cue, Sakura’s stomach made a noise once again. She could swear she heard Sasuke chuckle before he turned around to face her. “Oop. Sorry!” Red-faced, she then sat down as he placed the appetizing meals on the table. “Wow, Sasuke-kun! I’m honestly quite surprised that you are adept in cooking.”

Sitting across her, he shrugged. “I had to be. I’ve lived alone since I was eight, Sakura.” And then he started putting food on their plates.

She simply gazed at him, mentally vowing to herself that she would do everything that she could to make sure that Sasuke would never feel alone in his life again. An idea then crossed her mind. “How about...next time, let’s stay at my place so I can return the favor and cook for you as well?” Keeping her composure, she separated her chopsticks as she waited for his answer, quite afraid that Sasuke would think differently about her sudden boldness.

It felt like an eternity passed when she observed how he stared at her for a long moment, seemingly wondering if she would really be willing to do such a thing for him. She looked down on her plate and bit her lip in anticipation. Somehow, she was already bracing herself for his refusal. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time that Sasuke would reject an offer from her.

However, when she peered at him again, her heart skipped a beat upon seeing an almost unnoticeable yet genuine smile now plastered on his face.

“Thank you, Sakura.”

 

* * *

 

In one of their late night dinners, Sakura finally had the urge to ask Sasuke about something a lot deeper than their usual conversations.

Remembering how flustered and quiet Sasuke was when Suigetsu expressed how he and Karin have chosen the right path because of his influence, she wanted so bad to make sure that Sasuke understood the fact that he has come a long way ever since the war.

For some reason, the former avenger has such a fine skill in being too hard on himself. But Sakura thought it was just fitting to reassure him until he gained a change of perspective. For someone with unique and powerful eyesight like him, it saddened her how he couldn’t even see the good in himself.

“Sasuke-kun?”

The raven-haired man (whom she tried so hard not to call her date whenever they were seated across each other like now) glanced up at her as he chewed on his onigiri.

Her eyes didn’t meet his as she mentally prayed that she wouldn’t be dismissed with her question. “I know I’ve asked you before about how your journey was. I noticed how your answers were mainly about the things that you’ve seen, places you’ve visited, and people you’ve met, but…I think you haven’t mentioned much about...you.” She now looked at him. “How were you, Sasuke-kun, during your redemption journey?”

The silence was palpable. And there weren’t much food on the table that she could pretend to be focusing on while waiting for his answer. She didn’t want to rush him into discussing personal things, but she also believed that it’s time for him to completely forgive himself at the very least.

"There were days that were much difficult to survive than the others..." Sasuke began, catching her full attention. "...days that I thought should be the last. Days that made me believe that I'm better off having no tomorrow to wake up to." He absently traced patterns on his plate with his chopsticks as a vivid image of his brother's face before his undeserved demise crossed his mind again. "On some days, I...I remember Itachi, and all the things he had done for me and the village despite the immense cost. That's when the guilt cuts so deep. And then it makes me feel like redemption wasn't meant for me at all."  
  
Sakura’s eyes brimmed with tears. Although she has always known that he was a broken man due to losing his family horrendously at a young age, she had never seen him in such a state as if the injustice of the entire Shinobi world fell on his shoulders. Again, she felt honored that she got to witness that firsthand. But she didn’t want him to continue to dwell on that vulnerability.

"Forgiveness is available, Sasuke-kun. And so is hope.” She smiled faintly as her hand landed on top of his across the semi-filled table. “You just have to open up your heart for it."

  
Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that at first, for a part of him still believed that forgiveness is something that he has to work hard for, just like what he had been doing on his journey.   
  
But then, he gazed at the woman in front of her, and he was reminded of her love that he never even had to earn. Her love that he will never deserve. Her love that has always been there.

For such a long time it was just there, even during those moments that the Curse Mark consumed him, the Curse of Hatred changed him, and the drive for revenge destroyed him to the point of desiring to destroy others as well. And although he tried so hard to neglect and push that love away during his darkest days, it only waited and stayed.  
  
If such a love is possible, then forgiveness is available and hope is believable as well.   
  
Sasuke sighed, his eyes fixed on the hand above his. "You're right. There are things that I just have to accept after all. I understand now."

And then he gently pulled his hand so he could lace his fingers with hers. The gesture reminded him of that time he was bracing her hand for support while he was writhing in pain due to the tormenting effect of the Curse Mark – the very first time he welcomed any kind of comfort after the bloodshed of his entire family.  
  
This time, as his eyes met with her widened ones, he was welcoming her as a whole. He was accepting and reciprocating the love that's always been there even when he was most unlovable. And he was also finally completely receiving the forgiveness that has always been available for him – from the people closest to him, and also from himself.

 

* * *

 

  ** _Note:_ **

_That last part was inspired by the Love that I've personally experienced, the Love that you could experience for yourself too, the Love that we never even have to work hard for because it was made available to us for free despite the gravity of our sins that originally makes us bound to go to Hell._

_And just like a gift, all we have to do is receive this Love, this then assures our redemption, and that we could be with the Author or Love for eternity in Heaven one day. It's been the best decision I've ever done since I've accepted Jesus as my Lord and Saviour last May 2005. And more than the joy you give me whenever you read my fics, my heart would absolutely rejoice with you when the time comes that you decide to accept this Love as well :)_

_**"This is real love—not that we loved God, but that He loved us and sent His Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins."** _

_— 1 John 4:10_

_It's the Love Month when I finished this chapter after all. And I believe the greatest gift I could possibly share with y'all is this Love. I know it's a month late, but Belated Happy Valentine's Day, friends. :) See you on the next chapter!_

_– A_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts about this chapter! 3 chapters left after this, yay! :D What do you think would happen next?


	5. Karin & Suigetsu

“To knock or not to knock?”

For the first time since the past few weeks, Karin stood in front of Sakura’s office with the fear of having her entire being turning into shattered pieces. She swore she didn’t want to be a part of the pink-haired woman’s casualties after witnessing her capability of producing broken fragments of various sizes through just one of her fists during the war. Cringing at the possibility, she backed away from the door and paced back and forth once again in the hallway.

It wasn’t that Sakura had reasons to attack her; she just really didn’t want to hit a nerve for she knew how utterly preoccupied the head medic was with a project recently. All that she wanted while they were temporarily residing in Konoha was to be a great help, not a nuisance, but something about her current assignment made her decide to appeal to her senpai (she would never let anyone know that that’s how she saw Sakura now) for a relocation of some sort.

Working under Sakura’s care in the hospital was at first, nerve-wracking for Karin as she observed every detail of the head medic’s responsibilities, but eventually, it turned out to be stimulating. It was as if she finally found her purpose for this season which helped in veering her away from the tendencies of postpartum depression.

It took her a month before fully recuperating from her high-risk labor with Suika. But after getting the clearance from Sakura that she was already fit to work, she was offered the job to assist in the hospital since she is also adept in medical ninjutsu. Much to Sakura’s surprise, the redhead suddenly threw her arms around her while tearing up after receiving the part-time position (though Karin insisted that it was only due to the post-pregnancy hormones).

That’s when their dynamics started to change. Suigetsu accompanied Sasuke on daily missions and Karin assisted Sakura in the hospital in any way possible while their daughter stayed in the hospital’s nursery. 

A part of her was happy that she could help her husband in earning for their small family while they were still in Konoha, but a major part of her was undeniably ecstatic about the fact that she’d finally be useful to people other than Orochimaru. Taking care of hideouts and some experiments (which were gladly not humans anymore) wasn’t something that you could find fulfilment from so she couldn’t help but feel grateful to Sakura for seeing potential in her despite being a former criminal and a foreigner to the village.

That day, she firmly announced that Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were officially Suika’s godparents. And nope, they couldn’t say no. Sakura giggled and felt honored, while Sasuke only “Hn”-ed (but she knew that was better than nothing).

So now, it was a little troubling for her to enter the den of her daughter’s godmother. She felt like it could break their flourishing friendship if she ended up getting under the head medic’s skin.

Karin stopped once again right in front of the same door with a hand on her hip and then voiced out her thoughts, “To knock or not to kn—?”

“You could just come in, Karin.”

“E-eh?!” 

She heard a long sigh. Biting her lip as she slowly came in, her assumptions were proven correct when she saw Sakura immersed in mixing various chemicals on a makeshift lab in her office with a procedure mask that covered half of her serious face.

There were a few beats of silence as she stared at her senpai in awe. She has never seen someone as dedicated as her in the medical field and it made her desire to strive even harder to be like even just half of who Sakura was.

“What’s up?” Sakura asked without removing her gaze on the purple liquid she was transporting to another vial. 

Karin gulped. “Well, Sakura, uh…” 

“If it’s for another relocation, I don’t think I could give you that.”

“But...but Sakura!” She almost whined as she paced closer to the pink-haired maiden. “You assigned me to the East Wing where there’s a kid who calls me names and doesn’t even believe me that she could be healed faster once she bites me! Sakura, I’m telling you, that kid’s going to be the death of me!”

Sakura stifled a laugh. “You said the same thing the other day about the old woman whose room is at the North Wing, though.” 

Grumbling, Karin crossed her arms on her chest, careful to put much pressure there since it was still vulnerable due to the effects of post-pregnancy. “Then just assign me to the West Wing.”

“Don’t you think it’s practice in dealing with Suika? That kid, I mean. Suika could be like that for all we know. Or Sui. You once mentioned that Sui’s a handful.” This time, Sakura released a chuckle.

Karin gripped her hair with both hands, clearly not amused. Can’t this doctor understand that there are patients who aren’t likeable – scratch that, bearable – at all? “Please, just today, perhaps? Or until that kid is out of the hospital.”

“Out of the hospital.”

“Yes.”

Sakura frowned as she finally looked at her subordinate. She gave Karin a sympathetic look, yet one that wasn’t meant for her. “But Saichi and Granny Riyo would stay here for a longer time, Karin.” 

“Oh.” She blinked twice, astounded with the fact that despite having hundreds of patients in the hospital, Sakura knew the names of the patients and where they were staying. It wasn’t the first time that she mentioned some patients’ names as if they were close friends or relatives. And that look? Karin wasn’t used to seeing something as genuine as that. 

“I hope you could extend more patience to them. And really, I understand how some patients dislike or disrespect us. But you have to show them compassion still.” Sakura cocked her head to one side with a smile behind her mask that reached her eyes. “You might be the only friend they could meet while they’re here. So please give them a chance. Don’t give up on them.” 

Karin once again stared at her in wonder. The longer she got to know Sakura, the more she realized how great of a woman she is. And then, her lips slightly twitched upwards as a certain man entered her mind. _I’m glad I’ve learned to let go of him. He’ll never find a woman like Sakura. No doubt, she’s totally the best one for him._

She then huffed, resigned but still tough in pretense. “Fine, then. I’ll try. But if it doesn’t work out this week, I’d request for a transfer next week.”

“Alright, we’ll see.” Sakura cackled and returned to her task, her smile not faltering as she inspected the vial in her hand. “I’m sure you’ll do well. You have unique abilities, Karin. And I’m also pretty sure they’ll appreciate that as they learn to like you after quite some time.”

Karin’s heart fluttered at that, not expecting the compliment and motivation.

For a moment, a desire to work in Konoha Hospital forever was born inside her, but it could only be a fleeting dream since she would have a new home in a different village with her husband soon. And if they’d still assist Orochimaru in one way or another, they surely wouldn’t be within the borders of Konoha anymore. It was surprising to her how she even considered such a desire.

Yet, she couldn’t deny how temporarily staying in this foreign place has made her feel a belongingness that someone like her shouldn’t even experience, and a level of significance beyond being a mere tool for a certain mission’s accomplishment. When Sakura offered her to be one of their medics, it occurred to her that she still has a value, not only to Suigetsu and Suika, but also to many others, including her now senpai and her former leader in Taka. 

“T-thank you, Sakura,” she muttered before she exited the head medic’s office.

A smile appeared on her lips as she stared at the now familiar walls of the place where she had given birth. Who knew what could’ve happened if Sasuke didn’t bring her to Konoha and if it wasn’t Sakura who helped her deliver her baby?

She promised to herself that one day, she would do anything in her willpower to repay those two for everything they’ve done for her and her little family. And for a fraction of a second, she smirked as an idea of a specific possible way to repay them flashed in her mind. _These two better move fast or we’ll never get to that though._

 

 

“So how was it?” Sakura asked by the end of the week while they were pacing towards the hospital’s front doors after their shift for the day. “I hope your patients didn’t antagonize you or anything anymore.” She giggled. 

Karin almost rolled her eyes as she adjusted Suika’s position in her arms. “Well, it actually – thankfully – didn’t reach that point.” 

To her surprise, Saichi, the patient that Karin disliked with her entire being, became unnaturally cooperative on her next visits. Originally, the kid has an even worse attitude than what Sasuke had during their Team Taka days. But miraculously, albeit reluctantly, she finally agreed to bite Karin’s skin to quicken the improvement of her condition. Karin smirked victoriously at that. 

“Really?” The head medic grinned, delighted and not really astonished with the news.

“Yeah.” 

“I’m glad, then. Great job, Karin!”

And then Karin’s lips twisted to a smile at the realization that Sakura was right for believing in her. It made her more excited than ever to visit her patients and try to get along with them on the next few days knowing that someone trusted her enough to handle things. All thanks to the woman beside her.

“Oh, they’re here!”

Karin whipped her head in the direction that Sakura was pointing. And true enough, two men were standing right outside the double doors of Konoha General Hospital. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the white-haired man that stole her heart. Moments later, she was already beside him, passing their sleeping daughter to him while shifting her gaze to the other people with them.

Pushing her eyeglasses upwards, she bit her lip to suppress a grin from appearing on her face.

There was no more mark of stress on Sakura’s features as she stood in front of Taka’s former team leader. It was almost envious how the head medic could have that sudden glow on her face despite her intense workload in the lab hours ago. 

And then there’s Sasuke, whom Karin didn’t even bother to greet. After all, his attention was wholly fixated to her senpai since the moment they stepped out of the hospital.

Mismatched eyes locked on emerald ones as if the rest of the world came to a blur. 

While they were in Taka, she wouldn’t have imagined seeing such a small genuine smile on his too beautiful face. But now, her dream of seeing him smile once again finally came true, and she now knew the only reason – person – that could make that happen. Her lips soon formed a beam upon the realization.

Until she heard a familiar voice that suddenly became too deep. 

“Karin _Hozuki_.” There was a weird emphasis on her surname that made her flinch. “What the hell are you staring at? Don’t tell me you’ve rekindled your feelings for your former—”

“Stop being ridiculous.” She snorted, turning her head to her husband whose purple eyes were narrowed directly at her. That look was something she knew full well, and she almost laughed boisterously at how adorable it was to see it again.

Suigetsu huffed and rocked Suika in his arms when the little bundle began to move a bit. His wife, however, returned her gaze to Sasuke. “Seriously, Karin, you are married.”

This time, Karin released a cackle. “I didn’t say that I’m not.”

Glaring, Suigetsu waited until Karin turned to look at him again. “Then why are you ogling at Sasuke like you’re gonna eat him alive?” He hissed.

“What?” She slapped him lightly on his arm with a mischievous grin. He suspected it would’ve been harder if only he wasn’t holding their daughter. “I’m not ogling at Sasuke! But look! Can’t you see how happy they actually are?”

Suigetsu then glanced at the subject of their conversation, who was still gazing at Sakura for who knew how long, and then he furrowed his brows.

He found it totally normal.

Then Karin groaned in disbelief. “Sharkface, you’re too slow as always!”

 

* * *

 

It was only recently that he started to notice something entirely different. 

The Sasuke he used to know was someone who was rather impulsive yet focused on his chosen path, which always consisted of battles upon battles, and anything that would allow him to gain more power.

It’s always been like that, Suigetsu figured. Because he understood how having no family to go home to and spend time with – thirst for revenge and madman declaration of a village’s destruction aside –  could make you want to immerse yourself in nothing else but the usual life of a shinobi. For a time, Suigetsu could relate to that, although it was a mere trace of the past for him now due to the presence of Karin and Suika in his life.

But for Sasuke, he wondered what happened. He knew the Uchiha survivor had just returned from a journey of redemption, but he believed there was no drastic change in his life yet other than being a newly reinstated Konoha shinobi with a credibility to polish in the eyes of the other nations, a fighter and defender without any time for trivial things above all else. 

That’s why Suigetsu couldn’t put a finger on his observations with his former leader. Recently, Sasuke would always go for any method that would make their mission quick, and any direction that would make going back to Konoha – like he never hated the place and its people at least once – a lot faster.

As if there was something more important to the former avenger than the missions he had been doing.

He was glad, however, that it would result to him returning to his wife and daughter immediately. But what didn’t make sense to him was how Sasuke oftentimes became slightly hotheaded whenever they didn’t get to accomplish their missions until almost dinner time. 

Like today.

Their trip home from Ame became much longer than necessary due to the group of bandits that suddenly decided to attack them. Vaguely aware of the increasing irritation of his partner, Suigetsu took his time in trapping some of the bandits into his water jutsu before binding their hands behind them and giving them a talk-no-jutsu like how he witnessed Sasuke doing it to some of their random enemies lately.

But then, he heard Sasuke huff. “Make it quick, Suigetsu. It would take us a little longer to report these men to the local authorities.”

“Easy, Sasuke.” He snickered. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world,” he replied while tightening the rope around the wrists of his last opponent, only to receive an intense glare from the Uchiha.

“Let’s go,” Sasuke growled. 

And Suigetsu immediately followed suit, not wanting to have a sudden meet and greet with the Susanoo.

The rest of the travel back to Konoha was rather silent. There was visible tension on Sasuke’s shoulders as he kept on glancing at the sky, probably to estimate the time based on the fleeting presence of the sun. All the while, Suigetsu was keeping up with the swiftness of his movements.

By the time they reached the now familiar gates of Konoha, he heard him sigh, probably in relief; on the other hand, Suigetsu panted in exhaustion, with his legs feeling jelly as if he sprinted alongside a horse and not a human.

He glared at his mission partner. “Wait up, Sasuke!” _What’s up with Uchihas and their speed?!_ He almost yelled at him as his one hand fell on his knees while the other rummaged through his backpack to get his water bottle.

Sasuke gave a blank stare to the water ninja and merely said, “We better hurry in sending this mission report to Kakashi.”

“You’ve been in a hurry the entire day.” Suigetsu rolled his eyes, apparently aggravated with this absurd version of Sasuke.

It’s not like the Hokage has a daily timer for shinobis’ missions, right?

But if anything, he didn’t want to resolve to attempted murder any time soon. After all, he owed this changed man the life of his wife and his daughter, and the fact that he has a temporary source of income despite the apparent tinge of mistrust on the faces of the other shinobi in the village. 

He then sighed in resignation. He might not fully understand Sasuke and his ways, but he would always have some sort of reverence and appreciation for him.

“Do you have a date or something?” He suddenly quipped, but Sasuke quickly turned away from him and started striding towards the Hokage Tower. “Oi! You really can’t wait, huh?”

“I don’t know how Suika would survive having you and Karin as her parents. You’re both a loudmouth.”

“Heh. At least I got myself a good wife. Thanks for rejecting her all the time back then, by the way.”

He didn’t receive a reply after that, and for a moment, he wondered, will Sasuke eventually have the opportunity of having a family again? Or will he remain a wanderer?

Suigetsu used to think that it would never be possible for someone as infamous as him to find love and build a future anymore. But when he witnessed Sasuke’s drive to have a new life, he had seen a glint of hope. It just so happened that he kind of sped past Sasuke in having his own family, to which he smirked. Although he kind of wished Sasuke would arrive to that point any time soon.

It might not seem like it, and he wouldn’t desire to show it, but somewhere at the back of Suigetsu’s mind, he deeply hoped for all the best for his former leader too because he knew that he deserved it after all that he’s been through.

 

 

“Thanks, Sasuke and Suigetsu. Well done,” the Sixth Hokage mentioned after they relayed their mission update.

Suigetsu could only shake his head when Sasuke was already at the door once more before the Hokage could even talk more.

“We’ll go now. We still have to pick up—”

“Wait a second, Sasuke,” but Kakashi called out. 

Suigetsu’s gaze transferred from the scowling Sasuke to the stern Hokage, confused with whom he should follow. But as a sign of respect to the highest authority in the village, he moved a bit closer to Kakashi, making his partner reluctantly do the same.

“What’s the matter?” Sasuke asked with a grimace.

Kakashi didn’t seem to mind, probably due to the fact that he knew the Uchiha – both his powerful and stubborn side – full well. He then dug through a pile of papers on his desk while explaining to them something that made Sasuke’s shoulders slump in what Suigetsu assumed was shock and disappointment.

Despite this, after few more instructions and recommendations, he found him agreeing with gritted teeth to the Hokage. 

“Let’s go, Suigetsu.” And then Sasuke bolted towards the door.

Giving a quick bow to the Hokage, the water ninja immediately followed suit and stared at Sasuke’s back in puzzlement with only one thing in his mind:

_Since when did the former avenger dread missions?_

He didn’t even bother voicing out the query anymore, because with the way Sasuke darted across the street with his single arm gripping the sword hanging on his waist tightly, he wouldn’t even be surprised if their surroundings would turn into sliced fixtures and black flames. 

Thankfully, he reached the hospital and came home to his small family unscathed. He barely noticed the Uchiha the moment Karin approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Welcome back, Sharkface. You’re just in time,” his wife said as he caressed the tiny head of the baby girl in her arms. “How was your mission?”

“Easy. Sasuke almost got on my nerves, though.”

Karin chuckled. “Ha. Are you sure it wasn’t the other way around?” 

Suigetsu only rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze to the subject of their conversation. However, he was stunned with what he witnessed.

Where was the Sasuke he was with a few moments ago?

He almost wanted to look around, because this Sasuke a few meters away from them was now completely relaxed…at the sight of Sakura. 

And then he overheard his soft voice that was totally contrasting to the one he has heard all day, saying, “Have you eaten dinner?”

Suigetsu’s eyes widened. That’s when it all clicked. As he stared at his former leader and recalled a few instances that he merely brushed off, it finally made sense to him... 

How Sasuke momentarily – discreetly – halted on his tracks whenever he caught sight of a Sakura tree during their travels with Taka, before squaring his shoulders and walking again as if nothing happened.

How he couldn’t even give more than half a second of a glance to any other woman who audaciously threw themselves at him back then, including Karin.

How he visited the hospital daily when Karin and Suika were still confined although he didn’t pay much attention to them despite them being the patients.

How he still chose to join him in picking up his wife and daughter after their missions, only to go in their separate ways afterwards – the Hozuki family to their apartment, then Sasuke and Sakura to who knows where.

And how he valued the ticking of the clock just so they’d be able to return to the village by dinner time every single day.

 _Have you eaten dinner?_ The question rang in his head again.

“Now you get it, huh?” He suddenly heard his wife who was smirking at him.

Suigetsu shut his eyes and shook his head at the realization, his lips forming a small smile. Despite how annoying Sasuke was becoming recently, he now understood where he was coming from. His heart swelled with genuine excitement for he knew that this change in the former avenger was a positive one. Besides, based from experience, ever since Suigetsu learned that he’s in love with Karin, all he ever wanted was to become the better version of himself in preparation for their future together.

Surely, Sasuke’s on board to that same journey by now. Whether he’s aware of it or not.

He then cackled and scratched the back of his head. “You’re right, Four-eyes. I guess I’m slow indeed.”

Never in his wildest dreams has he ever imagined seeing such a smitten Sasuke Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you’re all doing well! It’s a tad difficult juggling everything that’s going on with my work, personal life, plus writing. But here ya go! This story always surprises me, but I’m glad with how it’s turning out. We’re down to three more chapters before its end! What do you think about it so far? :D


	6. Sakura & Sasuke

“Guess what? We’re getting much progress with the effectivity rate of the new samples!”

The apparent glee on Shizune’s expression as she made her way inside the head medic’s office made Sakura sigh in relief. That kind of exhale which encompasses the realization that none of your labor was in vain.

A clipboard was handed to her while Shizune sat in front of her desk. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this is already available for delivery to Suna tomorrow after the final lab test. As always, great job, Sakura!”

To say that she was grateful for the impending finale of their painstaking weeks of research and development was an understatement. If she wasn’t too tired due to her lack of sleep recently, Sakura would’ve jumped or run around the hospital, but she could only smile at her colleague with a small blush adorning her cheeks for now.

She studied the charts given to her as she leaned back on her office chair. “That’s...wow, that’s amazing. Thanks. I couldn’t have done it without you, though. Just thinking about it, this was the most complicated concoction that we’ve put together so far, huh?”

“Well, it’s for the most difficult case ever since the war. I’m actually surprised you’re still able to manage your time without becoming all over the place.”

“I’m surprised too!” She chuckled. “But really, it’s a great help that Karin’s here. Makes the load a lot easier. I couldn’t focus on doing the daily rounds anymore so that’s where she takes over.”

Shizune nodded in agreement. “I can see how she seems to be enjoying the job. Did you know that her patients are asking for her sometimes even after her rounds? To think that she started with lots of complaints around here, you’ve assisted her well in unleashing her potential.”

Her lips twisted to a smile. Ever since she asked Karin to help out in the hospital, she didn’t have any doubts about her skill, albeit having a difficulty in interacting well (and nicely) with people. “I didn’t expect to have that much of an impact to her, really. I guess it just gives me joy being able to do anything to help her and her family, you know?” Her voice softened as she continued, “Especially because...she was there for Sasuke-kun when I couldn’t be there for him.”

She sank further on her seat, the charts now forgotten as she recalled those years ago wherein Sasuke had decided to sever bonds with them. There was still a tinge of pang in her chest just remembering how she couldn’t do anything for him back then, no matter how much she was willing to throw everything away to be with the man she loved.

Thinking about it now, she was grateful that Sasuke didn’t bring her with him when she tearfully pleaded for him to do so. It was a stupid idea, to begin with. For if he allowed her to join him on his defection, she wouldn’t be the woman that she is now – stronger, wiser, more loving, and more forgiving – because and for Sasuke.

All the while, however, she had always hoped that there were others who were looking after him – others who could still build some sort of a bond with him despite his reticence to it; others who could show him love in their own ways. Despite being wary at first, she was glad when she learned that those others were Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo.

And even though she almost had a heart failure figuratively when a very pregnant Karin came back to Konoha with Sasuke, Sakura was extremely relieved to know that Sasuke found a reliable comrade in her and the rest of Taka.

Because of this, she became very fond of Karin and Suigetsu (after confirming that there was nothing going on between Sasuke and Karin, of course). So fond to the point that she would do anything that she could for their little family.

She smiled to herself, feeling a sense of accomplishment as she realized the progress in Suika’s health in the past three months.

“So, it’s still Sasuke, huh?” There was a smirk in Shizune’s face the whole time Sakura was lost in her thoughts while gazing at the ceiling. “How’s everything about you and your boyfriend anyway?”

The Head Medic almost fell from her swivel chair as a blush profusely made its way on her cheeks. “Wha—? B-boyfriend? It’s not—we’re not—no! He’s not my boyfriend, Shizune!”

A loud cackle escaped from the other woman’s lips. The sight reminded her of the younger Sakura that she first met and she couldn’t help but shake her head in amusement. “Sure. But he’s acting like one, don’t you think?”

“I…”

“You two are always together recently, you can’t deny that.” The smirk was back on Shizune’s face as she crossed her arms. “Also, these past few weeks, whenever you took longer shifts for our project, I constantly see him at the hospital lobby waiting for you that I had to inform him you’re not going out yet.”

Sakura could only stare at her colleague as she relaxed on the chair again. Of course she wouldn’t deny that she was flattered with all the actions of Sasuke with and for her lately, but she wasn’t the 12-year-old Sakura anymore who would either squeal or faint once Sasuke shows any minuscule affection to her.

As a mature woman, no matter how much she loved the man, she wanted to stick to her convictions. “I could tell that he’s doing his best to restore his bond with me, probably with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei too. I shouldn’t assume anything beyond that without him telling me his intentions, right?”

“Are you sure he’s only there to restore his bond with you or to restore the Uchiha clan with you?”

“S-shizune!” Sakura became much redder at the sound of her co-medic’s laughter.

Not wanting to see any crack in the head medic’s office or worse, on her face, Shizune stood up from her seat and turned to the door. “Alright, alright! I think I’m hearing Suika’s babblings right outside. I’ll head off now. Don’t forget to check the test results at the lab tomorrow, ‘kay?” And then she was out the door.

Sakura heaved a sigh as she turned her attention to the papers on her desk. In the end though, she decided to leave everything and not bring any paperworks at home. After all, she already immersed herself so much into lab work today. And she had one more patient to check up on in a little while.

“Shizune seemed to be having a good laugh when I saw her in the hallway.”

She soon heard Karin, who didn’t even bother to greet as usual, by the door. She only rolled her eyes. “Oh, that woman. Let her be.” A glimmer then appeared in her eyes at the sight of her little patient who was gurgling incomprehensible syllables to her mom. “Hey there, little one!”

“Uhuh, yes, hun. Auntie Sakura will do your check up later,” the redhead cooed at the bundle she was holding before returning her gaze to her senpai. “Are you ready to go? I could already sense a brooding chakra nearby.”

A melodic laughter filled the small office. “I think I already know who that is.”

True enough, two figures were before them when they reached the hospital lobby – one was wearing a toothy grin, and the other was wearing a contemplative expression.

As Karin instantly left her side to reunite with Suigetsu, emerald eyes reunited with obsidian and amethyst.

The crease on Sasuke’s forehead only relaxed the moment their gazes met.

Sakura smiled softly. “Hey, Sasuke-kun.”

“Have you eaten dinner?”

Her smile widened. It might be subtle, but she could observe how Sasuke’s caring side has been manifesting recently. And whether it was intentional to him or not, she was glad that she has been the recipient of this.

“Actually, not yet,” she answered sheepishly, considering it was already half an hour past eight. “I’m still on my way to the Hozuki’s since I wasn’t able to conduct Suika’s weekly check up in the hospital today.”

Sasuke paused as if weighing the predicament, a look of what seemed like dismay painted on his features.

For a second, Sakura suspected that he was a bit disappointed that they couldn’t spend their dinner together just like the usual, but again, she didn’t want to assume anything.

“I’ll grab some takeout and bring it at their place then.”

“You’ll do that for all of us?” Sakura questioned, eyes soft and heart warm.

“Suigetsu and I haven’t eaten yet anyway.”

“Oh, right!” Suigetsu chuckled. “Speaking of, I’m actually starving now!”

“I see. Alright, then. Thank you, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura gave him a crinkly smile. “Also, you don’t have to worry about staying after dinner. I know you’re tired. I still have things to discuss with Suigetsu and Karin about Suika’s development anyway."

To her puzzlement, Sasuke shook his head in response. “It’s not a problem. I’ll bring you home.”

“But Sasuke-kun—”

“I’ll bring you home, Sakura.”

Sakura just stared at him after that, studying him while his face was angled away from her with his eyes shut in annoyance.

A part of her wanted to confirm her first thought that Sasuke probably wanted some time for them to be alone. Her heart fluttered at the possibility.

She giggled afterwards. “Okay, dad.”

Suigetsu guffawed at her response, earning a glare from the Uchiha. But he tried his best to stop laughing so Sasuke would not set him on fire. Besides, he already had enough of him for the day.

“Tch. I’ll go now,” Sasuke announced.

Then for a split-second, Sakura caught a glimpse of him shaking his head sternly at Suigetsu, as if a form of instruction, which the other man returned with a nod of serious agreement.

Whatever that meant, she merely brushed it off.

Karin could only smirk as she watched Sasuke leave to buy their food. “You’re irritating Sasuke again.”

“Nah, he’s been irritated the whole day anyway.”

“Really, Suigetsu? How so?”

Scratching the side of his cheek, Suigetsu pondered if he should tell Sakura his new discovery about the changes in the behavior of his former leader. Albeit tempted to witness firsthand the reaction of Sasuke’s object of affection, he chose to leave it to the Uchiha instead. “Well, he was in such a hurry to go back home, only to be hindered by a bunch of bandits on the way.” After all, she only asked how, not why. He smirked to himself.

“Oh, well. That’s Sasuke for you.” Sakura chortled. “Thank Kami you’re both safe though. There are always unforeseen circumstances even during light missions.” She sighed, a little flashback of their very first mission resurfaced in her mind.

“Ah. That’s true. We’re taking care of ourselves, Sakura-san. You don’t have to worry about Sasuke.” He flashed a mischievous grin, which widened when he suddenly saw her blush at his last statement.

“Uhm...sure.” Sakura’s hands sank deeper in the pockets of her lab coat. Even she was surprised at the vivid implications of her concern for Sasuke. It wasn’t like she intended Suigetsu to have any clues about her feelings for his team captain.

“Ha. You better, Shark-face,” Karin intervened. “Suika’s just three months old. And we’ve been married for just a little over a year. If you become reckless and end up getting killed, I’ll kill you another time.”

Sakura then let out a chuckle while hearing Karin huff. There was that usual annoyed tone in her while she was talking to her husband but Sakura didn’t fail to notice the crystal clear worry and affection in the redhead’s words.

As the couple continued to share some banter with each other on their way to the Hozuki’s, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was hope such as theirs between her and Sasuke.

Sure, things were going well in their _friendship_ right now. But she still couldn’t claim the certainty that they could be something more.

That Sasuke even _wanted_ them to be something more.

Still, she clung to the tiniest spark of hope that she had come to slowly accumulate ever since they started going out, fervently praying that no one and nothing would crash that tinge of possibility in one way or another.

 

Dinner was quick for Sakura wanted to immediately get back to work with her favorite patient. Thanks to Sasuke, that Chinese food takeout rejuvenated her strength for the last part of her day.

While he was seated beside her, she could somehow sense a bit of tenseness in him, as if he was bothered about something that he was keeping only to himself.

On normal days, Sakura would've asked him what’s wrong, but she knew Sasuke wasn’t the kind to open up about his thoughts and feelings in the earshot of many. It even took him a while before he became open to her too.

So, she just gave him an encouraging smile instead, causing him to gaze at her with an unusual softness that led her to feel like a butterfly had made shadow clones inside her stomach. And then she excused herself to prepare her medical stuff.

The parents were closely observing her expert hands as she checked the vitals of Suika in the Hozuki’s small living room. Sasuke, on the other hand, was interestedly watching across the dining room, eyes tracking her every move even without the Sharingan.

It has always been that way, she realized. Sasuke didn’t have to be present during her check ups with the redhead kid, but he would always stick around as if something in the whole ordeal was too fascinating for him.

Was it the healing process? Was it Suika’s growth? Was it...her? She didn’t know, although if she would be honest, she wished it was the latter.

Besides, why in the world would he insist on always bringing her home after Suika’s check up, right?

He didn’t even have to.

But he obviously wanted to.

Even just for a moment, she allowed herself to think that Shizune was right with her label for Sasuke earlier. Biting her lip to stifle a growing smile while she ended Suika’s physical therapy to her tiny legs, she wondered if it’s possible to officially define Sasuke that way soon.

Yet the first move towards that future should not come from her.

 

“I’ve heard from Suigetsu that some bandits attacked you earlier.” Sakura sighed as they turned to another street on the way to her apartment. “Seems like there will always be lots of bandits around no matter how many we catch, huh?”

Without even tilting his head towards her, his only reply was: “Aa.”

She fixed her gaze at him. If she was able to disregard the thought earlier, she finally decided to conclude that something was really off. Usually, Sasuke would tell her at least a two-liner summary of what happened to his day.

But it seemed like he wasn’t in the mood to do so now. And whatever his mood was, she couldn’t even figure it out.

Hoping to not sound as if she was prying, Sakura tried to prompt him to speak more. “So how’s everything in Ame? The last time I was there for a medical mission, the rainfall was at its peak. We couldn’t even go out of the clinic!” She chuckled a bit and waited.

“It was okay. Not too rainy.”

“Oh. That’s nice!” She smiled, then after a moment, her face fell.

It was when he looked at the sky that she realized how lost Sasuke was in his thoughts so she resolved to allowing themselves to be immersed in silence.

After the war, she has learned to like silence with Sasuke for unlike what she used to think, it wasn’t awkward at all. If anything, it was soothing, even to her as an extrovert. But the silence they were in on this normal night was quite something else.

As much as she wanted to respect his privacy, she wanted to know what was bothering him and if there was anything that she could do to help.

Was he in pain due to an injury from today’s mission? Was he remembering his family’s past? Was he dwelling in guilt again?

Looking down at her feet, she clutched a hand to her chest. Being able to ease his anguish felt like a mission that she’s always bound to fail.

“We’re here.”

His voice veered her away from her thoughts as they came to a halt. She glanced up at him, and found him staring at her with an emotion that she couldn’t quite place.

She was sure that he wanted to say something, but when he didn’t, she sighed before telling him, “Thanks again, Sasuke-kun. Goodnight.”

He shut his eyes and then instantly turned around. “Aa. Goodnight.”

He was already a few steps away from her door when she realized that she wanted to assure him of something, anything that would make him know that she cares. That she always does. And that whatever was troubling him, she wanted him to be completely fine. “Sasuke-kun!”

As if sensing an urgent matter, Sasuke paused and tipped his head over his shoulder.

“I...Uhm…please rest well tonight, okay?” That was all Sakura was able to say.

She decided she was already at ease when she saw his lips curve upward before gently responding, “I should say the same to you.”

 

* * *

 

He honestly didn’t want to do it.

The feeling was a tad similar – only with a valid reason and correct motives this time – to that time he was thirteen. Back then, no matter how much his decision was already final, he was conscious about the fact that a certain teenage girl with flowing tears and an astonishing confession was able to sway his rock solid heart – almost, but not quite.

The only difference was that, he wasn’t accountable to anyone with his decision that time; he knew he could’ve stayed – should’ve stayed – if he wanted to. Now, despite the same girl moving (not just swaying) his heart to want to stay, he couldn’t afford to say no to the Hokage. Even if he had his perks as his former student and his son of sorts.

Kakashi said that Suna needed the help of someone as adept as him in tracking people, especially with the little possibility that the need for space-time jutsu would arise. With the apparent importance of his part in the job, he found himself struggling with an immense desire to stay.

Because he and Sakura were just starting to become closer and more comfortable with each other. He was beginning to earn her trust again. He was becoming accustomed to feeling things his younger self would’ve initially brushed off, making him able to translate it into actions that he could show to her – something that he wished she was understanding in one way or another no matter how scarce his ability to express was.

And he knew that leaving even just for a while could possibly taint whatever they were already able to build. It’s been a slow progress, and he didn’t want their relationship to crumble into pieces again just because of his duty.

He couldn’t bear the sight of a frown appearing on Sakura’s face because of him. It already happened so many times before.

He couldn’t bear the idea of her having to wait for him again. She’s been patient for so long.

He couldn’t bear the fact that the distance and time could stir something in the depths of her heart.

Because what if she finally got tired of waiting? Of loving him? What if she just saw him as a mere friend now and by the time that he’s away, someone else would receive her astonishing confession that he wished he was able to reciprocate many years ago?

He didn’t even have the guts to tell her the night before. If anything, he was tempted to simply leave without facing her, probably just handing a note to Karin, or Naruto, or Kakashi.

It has always been her who watched him leave, and pulling her into another episode of that made his heart constrict.

Of course, she would understand that it was for a mission. But he didn’t want her to ever think that it’s always too easy for him to leave everything behind—to leave _her_ behind. That she wasn’t a good enough reason for him to stay. That she was always the last option for him just like how it used to be when defiling black and not blossoming pink used to fill his heart.

So, he honestly didn’t want to do it.

But here he was, standing right outside the hospital and waiting for her to come out just like all the other evenings since Karin’s delivery, ready (not) to inform her of his and Suigetsu’s impending departure.

He realized she would be back to going home alone once he left. And it was irking him to the core. He knew full well that Sakura could take care of herself, but what if an unexpected danger comes and catches her off guard on her most vulnerable, most exhausted, and most chakra-depleted (most stubborn) state at an eerie hour such as now while he was gone?

He released a heavy sigh. He had no choice now. The best thing he could do was to exert all that he could to accomplish the mission earlier than expected so he could immediately go home, just like what he usually did on their daily missions.

As weird as it sounded, he was already starting to miss her. And he almost choked on his own spit when he finally saw her walking out of the familiar double doors, smiling tiredly yet sweetly at him which easily warmed his heart in the process.

“You’re here,” she mumbled while pushing stray pink locks away from her face.

Her hair was up in a messy bun that left a few strands on the sides of her cheeks, and for Sasuke, he realized that she’s beautiful like this – raw and genuine – not as the shinobi Sakura nor the medic Sakura that everyone knows, but just plainly, _his_ Sakura.

He allowed himself a few seconds to just take in her appearance, appreciating every bit of her as much as he could as if it would be the last time that he would see her.

A part of him regretted all those times before that he didn’t appreciate Sakura’s presence in his life. But now, he would do it every moment he could.

“I always wait for you, don’t I?” He finally spoke, voice a little hoarse from the absence of verbal communication the whole day, albeit being consumed by mental conversations with himself all throughout.

“Well, yeah, but it’s already very late. And this was an unexpected overtime schedule so I or Shizune wasn’t able to inform you or anything.” She gave him an apologetic smile.

_It doesn’t matter, as long as I still get to see you before I leave._

“How long have you been here?”

“Since your usual end of shift.”

She gasped. “That’s two hours ago, Sasuke-kun!”

 _That’s nothing compared to how long you’ve waited for me many times before._ “It’s fine. I had nothing to do today.” He began walking then, until she did the same and fell in step with him.

“Oh. I…” She bit her lip, catching another stray strand of her hair and placing it behind her ear. “I appreciate it, Sasuke-kun. So, you and Suigetsu have no mission today?”

He swallowed thickly. “Aa.” _Because our new mission will start in a few hours._

A resigned silence filled the journey towards Sakura’s apartment, aside from the cicadas residing on the trees nearby and the pitter-patter of their feet against the uncemented road.

Frustration was getting the best of him for he couldn’t even glance at her, making it even more difficult to disclose about the topic he wished he shouldn’t even bring up. But there was no doubting that she was already feeling the tension between them.

There’s a certain familiarity with how they spent comfortable silence together, not having to say anything while revelling on each other’s presence. But last night and tonight, were far from that. And he was sure that Sakura wasn’t dumb to not notice anything for it was her who knew him better than anyone else.

True enough, as they turned to the last street to her place, she sighed and cleared her throat, making every bit of him suddenly rigid. She then began, “I’m getting worried, Sasuke-kun. Is everything alright?”

He found a little consolation at the fact that she was only concerned with him and not annoyed although she had every reason to be. He shut his eyes and stopped walking right in front of her apartment then, slowly turning to face her and bracing himself for whatever reaction her beautiful face would show once his news was out in the open. “I have something to tell you.”

There was a pause. And her gaze was softly fixed at him when his eyes opened, assuring him that she was all ears and urging him to continue.

His heart raced. How in the world could he survive another long while of not seeing that face?

He forced himself to believe that he wasn’t bothered about her tear-filled yet still pretty face when he left the first time.

He focused himself on becoming a better man than thinking of her blushing face after he poked her forehead when he left the second time.

And he endured a month of unexpected emotional turmoil when he returned only to be avoided by her due to a wrong conclusion after seeing a very pregnant Karin with him.

So this should be easy – natural, even – right?

_Dang it._

He was probably being overly dramatic but he had to tell her now. He sighed. “I’m going to a long mission with Suigetsu.”

“Oh.”

And there went that faltering smile he wanted so bad to avoid. He inhaled a sharp breath as he quickly looked away.

But then, she bit her slightly trembling lip and after a moment, she was smiling at him again, albeit forcefully. “For how long?”

“A month or two. At most, three.”

There was another pause, and Sasuke wondered if Sakura thought about the last time that they didn’t get to spend a whole month together even though he was in the village. He wondered if she felt as conflicted as he was then, and if she could feel as dismayed as he was now.

“I see.”

He finally glanced at her. There was still a small smile to her face but he found her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Surely, if there was a better option, she wouldn’t choose this too. “This would be the last time that I could bring you home for now.”

To his surprise, she suddenly chuckled. “It’s fine, Sasuke-kun. I can manage. But I’ll…” Although it was dark, Sasuke didn’t fail to catch the blush on her cheeks. “I’ll miss you,” she breathed.

Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat. There was an upward tug on the edges of his lips now.

For she wasn’t sad. She wasn’t angry. She wasn’t hurt.

But she’ll miss him.

All his former apprehensions suddenly went down the drain after hearing that from her.

How could this woman have such a tender heart towards him up until now?

Then Sakura instantly added, “Anyway, maybe you could bring this potion that Shizune and I have just finished. It’s something you could use just in case y—”

“There’s no need, Sakura.” Sasuke’s gaze softened at her while he reached out to stop her hands that were quickly rummaging her pouch as if time was running out for them. “We’re just gonna help some villages. Nothing to worry about.”

“O-okay.” Sakura pulled her hand away from her pouch as Sasuke also retracted his. The sudden contact made her a little dizzy, or maybe she was just really tired for the day. But she still had one information she wanted to know. “When and what time will you leave anyway? I’d be glad to send you off and say goodbye to Suigetsu too!”

Of course she’d want to send him off, but he gently shook his head. “Thanks. But we’ll leave before dawn, roughly three hours from now. You’re supposed to be asleep by then,” he emphasized the last part. He didn’t want to see a live footage of how they would part ways. And he didn’t want her to sacrifice the only time she could finally sleep just for him.

“Are you sure though? I could help you pack your stuff or make you some snacks. Do you have medical supplies? Give me a moment, I could get some for you inside the apartment so you cou—”

“Sakura.” Sasuke smiled. When she bit her lip at the realization that she was already rambling, Sasuke lifted his two fingers and softly, affectionately, poked her forehead once again after more than two years. “I’m all good. I’ll see you when I’m back.”

At this, her hand flew to the place he marked as she looked away in an attempt to hide the crimson stain on her cheeks. She then chortled. “Right. Uhm...okay. I’ll see you soon then, Sasuke-kun. Take care.”  


The next morning, he left the village with Suigetsu pestering him about why he had such an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

The first week without Sasuke went by pretty fast. But Sakura was right with what she told him – she missed him just like those years ago.

At first, she thought the feeling wasn’t anything new anymore, but she realized that there was a lot in their dynamics that changed ever since his return from his journey.

And that in itself was completely new, refreshing even.

Because before, she was missing someone who had no desire to return to the village. Someone who seemed to have no care about her. Someone who only returned her confessions with a single thanks on the first time and a horrible genjutsu on the second.

But now, she was waiting for a changed man who has eventually learned to come to terms with his past, embrace his present, and be hopeful for his future. A gentleman who made lots of efforts to restore bonds that he formerly decided to sever. A caring man who might be – even just a little bit – feeling the same way about her too.

Sakura grinned as her thumb paused over a familiar face on an old picture frame. It’s been an unconscious habit, she noted. For whenever she thought about Sasuke while she was seated on her desk – bombarded with tons of paperworks she wished her perfect chakra control could accomplish – she would find herself staring at the official group photo of the genin Team 7 with her thumb eventually brushing over her beloved’s face.

She traced back to how Sasuke was so tensed before telling her about the mission. He didn’t even have the responsibility of informing her about his daily missions or whereabouts, but the fact that he still chose to, and the fact that he seemed to be so troubled and unsure on how to let her know that he would be gone for a while made her heart glad for it just showed how he was concerned about her in his own ways.

She tried to imagine their next reunion. And she wasn’t able to fight a smile as she wondered if Sasuke would then tell her that he missed her just as much as she did. Or if he would let her know how life was a lot better when they’re together. Or if he would finally confess that during their time apart, he realized that he loves her too, so damn much that he would not allow them to be separated ever again.

Not realizing that she has already lifted the picture frame close to her grinning face, a loud knock and Shizune’s sudden appearance through her door caused her to loosen her grip on the frame so it tumbled front first on her desk.

“You have another surgery in a few, Sakura.”

Blinking, she broke out of her daze and returned the Team 7 photo on its usual place. “I-I’m coming.”

Oh well, good things come to those who wait.

 

* * *

 

“What’s going on, Karin?” Sakura frowned the moment the redhead entered her office upon her instruction. “I’ve heard that you’ve been snapping at people too much recently. Is it true that you’ve also countered the decision of one of my subordinates from the Emergency Department?”

“That’s not–!” Karin inhaled sharply and looked away from her senpai. “I didn’t mean to, okay? It’s just that I think she’s doing it wrong and I had a better idea on how we could do the medicine tests faster.”

Sakura sighed. She wanted to deal with Karin in the nicest way possible, knowing that she’s her friend and not just her employee. But since the past week, complaints about a certain redhead medic had been delivered to her, so she wanted to know what was really going on before giving her some consequences if necessary.

“Does having your own opinion give you the right to contradict her if she was doing exactly how I told her to do her work?”

“N-no.”

“Then why did you do it?” Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

Her frustration was rising now that another matter has been added to her already overflowing plate. There’s the tension of standing on the thin line separating her roles as the Head Medic and Karin’s friend. And it was becoming a bit difficult to control herself in simply picking the superior side.

“I’m sure you know that when you don’t submit to any of the department heads under my care, it means that you aren’t submitting to my headship too. Karin, even though I’m your friend, based on the Code of Conduct set by Tsunade-shishou, that could lead to your suspension.”

Karin gasped at this. “No, please!” For a second, even she was surprised with how she sounded so desperate with that uncharacteristic plea coming from her. Her brows furrowed as she bowed her head. She definitely didn’t want to disappoint Sakura, but it was clear as day that she had already done so due to the way she was looking at her now.

“I mean...I’m sorry, Sakura. I don’t know...to think that it’s already been four and a half months since Suika was born, I’m sure this isn’t due to the pregnancy hormones anymore. I don’t understand, but sometimes, I just couldn’t help but burst!” The redhead sighed and shook her head before adding, “Rest assured, I will do my best not to have such an attitude again next time. I just can’t lose this job, Sakura, now that...now that Suigetsu’s not he–” She stiffened for a moment, and then suddenly released a loud exhale as the realization of what was going on hit her.

Sakura leaned forward and waited. As Karin slowly looked up and pushed her glasses back, she noticed her red eyes becoming glassy with sudden tears.

“I think I understand now. I..I think it’s because...I miss Suigetsu.” Her voice softened while she averted Sakura’s gaze. She found it weird and irritating how she could become this vulnerable to her. But at the same time, it felt like she could show this side to Sakura knowing that she’s not the kind who would judge anyone. There’s just so much kindness in Sakura that makes her oddly comfortable in being open with her.

And so, she continued, “I remember how Sasuke had to endure my mood swings too back when I was separated with Sui for a whole month before my labor, that’s why he was oftentimes out of his own house. To think that Sui’s been gone again for a time longer than that, I find it difficult to be at ease.” She finally looked at her senpai. “I know it’s not an excuse that my attitude to the patients and some of my colleagues have worsened due to my emotions, but...I don’t know, Sakura. Aren’t you feeling the same thing about Sasuke? How are you dealing with it?”

A pregnant pause filled Sakura’s office as she remembered the past weeks. How she’s been taking lots of workload again, much to Shizune’s chagrin. How she’s been preoccupying her mind with volumes upon volumes of medical textbooks. And how she’s been hitting the training grounds at midnight instead of heading home immediately no matter how exhausted she was from the hospital.

She then realized that like her, Karin had her own way of coping about the fact that they were missing the men that they love.

“I...yeah.” She heaved a sigh. “I understand. It’s difficult to not...uhm, think so much about Sasuke-kun.” Her eyes darted to the photo frame on her desk. “I always wonder about what he’s doing. If he’s safe there in Suna. If he’s okay as they do their tasks. Or if he’s gonna be back sooner than expected. And to avoid overthinking about him, I dive into tons of work.”

Her heart clenched just like the past few days when she realized how much she longed to witness Sasuke’s quiet enjoyment on their (not date, but almost date) dinners together wherein she got to have playful banters, heartfelt conversations, and even comfortable silences with him. She also recognized the struggle of sticking to being patient for his next return due to the undeniable fact that she yearned for his unfailing dedication in spending time with her and bringing her home after work.

Karin broke into a smile as she sensed the apparent similarities of what they were undergoing. As women, there’s always that little nudge in your heart and mind about the well-being of your lover whenever he’s not around. And knowing that Sakura could relate to this was a consolation to her, an affirmation that she wasn’t really alone (and insane).

It was quite funny for her to think that after living a life with almost no friends – especially girls – she would be able to build such a bond with Sakura. She called her attention once more when she said, “Sasuke’s so blessed to have you constantly thinking about him and loving him from afar, Sakura.”

“I...uh...”

“You don’t have to hide it from me, Sakura. It’s obvious. Suigetsu might not be my first love, but he’s definitely my true love.” She glanced away as she tried to hide a rare blush on her face. “But I can really feel the intensity of your love for Sasuke since he has been both your first and true love. To think that he wasn’t even always with you. It’s inspiring, really.”

Sakura’s heart swelled at that. Although her love hasn’t been reciprocated by the recipient of it, it surprised her how someone became inspired with the way she loved Sasuke – unconditionally, relentlessly, selflessly.

“K-karin...thank you that you see it that way. I—wow, that’s—you’re right. Sasuke-kun...he’s been my first and true love. And uhm...honestly, Karin, I want to thank you for being there for him when I couldn’t. For your love for him when mine couldn’t reach him.”

Her sudden words and her soft smile made Karin’s eyes go wide.

“I’m really happy that he met you, Karin.”

As much as it irked him being uncharacteristically emotional in front of anyone, she wasn’t able to avoid her eyes from brimming with tears.

“I think Sasuke deserves all the love in the world, Sakura. I gave him all the love that I could give back then, but I know that you could give him so much more, then and now.” She then grinned. “My love wasn’t meant to be his anyway. I...I’ve never loved as much as I did when I fell for Suigetsu.” And then her brows furrowed as she stared at a distance through the window. “That’s why these men better be back soon because we couldn’t take it anymore!” She groaned.

Giggling, Sakura glanced at the genin Sasuke in the Team 7 photo once again. “You’re right. Meanwhile, about your offense…”

Karin stood upright after sensing the senpai mode of the woman in front of her. “I’ll do anything, Sakura! Just don’t let me be suspended or fired while I’m in Konoha!”

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh at that. To think that this redhead is a tough woman but she could turn into a soft and genuine one in front of her, she couldn’t help but feel like it was a privilege to be this close with her.

When Karin raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, she shook her head and said, “It wouldn’t come to that.” Karin’s sigh of relief made her smile again. “I understand what you’re going through, but like what you said, our emotions are not excuses to have an entitled attitude towards others. What I want you to do is to apologize sincerely to the people you’ve treated that way. Especially to the head of the Emergency Department.”

“That’s...all?” She blinked. “Alright! Thank you, Sakura!”

And then Sakura laughed once more when the redhead medic rushed outside her door to instantly do as told. As her laughter died down, she leaned back on her seat and realized that it was the first time in a month and a half that she was able to laugh as freely and genuinely as that.

If she would be completely honest, albeit almost excelling at it like a professional, waiting sucks. Sure, she could immerse herself in whichever stuff that could preoccupy her – and allow her body to be drained process – but it would never suffice to having Sasuke around.

Her gaze fixed at her office window while she wondered if there was still a possibility that one day, she’d finally be able to stop waiting and just have him close to her. Not just because she wanted to, but also because _he_ wanted to.

A subtle pit-a-pat on her window awakened her from her trance. When she returned to her tasks a few seconds later, merely thinking that it was a branch or something colliding with glass, she heard another round of soft knocks that sounded like a bird’s beak hitting her window.

A bird’s beak...hitting...

She sprang out of her seat with a jolt to confirm her afterthought, her hips thankfully dodging the edge of her table and saving her from sudden pain as she focused on the familiar hawk sitting outside her window.

Sliding it open, the feathered summon skipped closer to her and angled its left foot for a note that could either ease her worries or increase them.

For it was the first time that Sasuke reached out to her after a month and a half.

“Thank you so much,” she mumbled before the hawk flew back to its master hundreds of miles away.

She was both excited and nervous. But upon opening the note, she found herself smiling and blushing like never before as her gaze shifted to the sky, following the small figure of the flying hawk from afar.

_Just another week left._

_Take care._

_— S.U._

 

* * *

 

Sakura was all smiles around the hospital all week. She was a cheerful woman, alright, but there was definitely something so eminently special about that week that caused the pink-haired medic nin to be at the pinnacle of her emotions. There was no heavy workload, irritable workmate, nor delayed appointment that was intense enough to wipe away that dazzling smile plastered on her face.

Shizune, who often caught Sakura with her gaze fixed on the only memento on her office table, has concluded that it certainly had something to do with her _not_ -boyfriend. Besides, who else could make Sakura Haruno glow joyously like that aside from Sasuke Uchiha?

Actually, it wasn’t only the pinkette who seemed to be completely over the moon that week. Pink and Red were bouncing off the walls all around the hospital and the staff and patients couldn’t help but be amused whenever they came across the two. After all, both women with bright colored hair had such contagious bright aura that uplifted the people around them.

Even with the number of appointments and interviews set with Sakura due to the positive reports about the efficiency of her recent concoction, she became more productive without overexerting herself, contrary to the past weeks of intentionally preoccupying herself with workload that she could actually delegate to her staff.

And Karin, on the other hand, was instantly the favorite of her patients once again as if she didn’t expose some bad attitude to them days ago.

 _Another long wait is about to end_ , Sakura mused, unable to conceal her excitement when she realized that it’s been exactly a week after she received Sasuke’s note. She brushed her thumb on the specific face on her team’s photo one last time before heading to another surgery for the day.  


After her extended shift was over, a mother of one of Sakura’s patients in the Children’s Mental Health clinic approached her in a corridor near the Emergency Department. Sakura was touched with the thoughtfulness of the parent as she received a small gift from her, heart swelling with joy while listening to her gratitude for putting up the clinic after the war. It might have taken years, she said, but her daughter recovered from the trauma of losing her dad during the war because of Sakura’s project, reminding her of how far she had come in terms of her profession.

While she was immersed in such heartwarming conversation, Sakura then heard a firm voice she’s now accustomed to somewhere near them. But there was a sudden croak to it that made the hair on her arms stand on end, “S-suigetsu? ...Suigetsu!”

Everything else that the woman in front of her was saying came to a blur as her ears tried to pick up the muffled sounds from a few hallways away. But then, the man that Karin called shouted words that made her drop the gift she was holding:

“It’s...Sasuke! Help Sasuke!”

The loud thump on the floor amplified the sudden drop she felt inside her chest.

The next thing she knew, her feet was darting to the direction of the voices she had heard.

She was sure something else fell on the floor moments ago but the scene she had witnessed upon reaching her destination made her realize that it was her heart that also fell, shattering into pieces yet again.

For Sasuke was there, more pale than ever, with his eyes shut and mouth bubbling as two nurses hurriedly yet cautiously transferred him to a stretcher beside Shizune, Karin, and a barely conscious Suigetsu.

“What’s going on here?” Sakura demanded, forcing to restrain the tremble on her voice as she rushed towards them.

“Sakura!” It was Shizune who responded for Suigetsu was lifted to another stretcher with a frantic Karin clutching his hand. Her colleague hesitated to divulge what she knew but Sakura was quick to assess the unconscious man’s condition.

She soon gasped, her head tilting to Shizune for confirmation, trying to deny her realization of what was going on. _No, not Sasuke-kun. Please, no!_

But Shizune fiercely nodded. “We have to hurry. It’s the poison that’s been rampant in Suna recently and...and you already know what this entails.”

“You both know about this?” Sakura couldn’t blame the sheer panic in Karin’s voice. “Sakura, save them!—Hold on, Suigetsu! Don’t—don’t move!—please, Sakura! Shizune! Do something!”

With clenched fists, Sakura couldn’t find the strength to take a glance at the man she loved once again. She had to take deep breaths, in order to keep her professional composure so as to not end up into a sobbing mess like Karin.

But it wasn’t working.

A few exhales later, she was still frozen on the spot as a million possibilities raced in her mind. She has studied this case for months, and she knew full well its capacity to—

“Sakura!” She inhaled sharply with a blink upon realizing that two firm hands were shaking her by the shoulders now. “Sakura, we have to move!”

That’s when she finally glanced at Sasuke again. This was the man who holds her heart. And right at that moment, his life was in her hands.

She had a role to play.

Sakura blinked back the tears that she didn’t realize were threatening to fall, before willing her head to nod at the two nurses ready to push both stretchers.

So they all began to move. The urgency of the situation was felt at the sound of shuffling of feet and wheels in the hallway.

Her hand that wasn’t pushing the stretcher moved to clasp Sasuke’s limp one. Struggling to stifle a whimper, she lifted his hand close to her chest and prayed harder than ever before. _Sasuke-kun, stay with me. You have to stay with me._

“Sakura, this is difficult. But you have to decide on what we should do.”

Her colleague was right. This time, she squared her shoulders and let go of Sasuke’s hand for her role was about to begin. “Shizune, look after Suigetsu. Make sure that there’s no poison left in his system because a tinge of it could still spread in his body. I’ll take care of Sasuke-kun.”

“Alright. But...are...are you sure you could manage taking over Sasuke’s operation? I know you’re very much concerned with him right now, maybe it’s best if you have somebody else to—”

“Yes,” she answered in a firm tone. “He’s important to me. He’s...damn it, I’m in love with him. But I’m a doctor too. I could manage, Shizune.” She yet again blinked back some tears, sparing another glance at her patient. “I should manage.”

“Since...since this is...oh my goodness, this is poison…doesn’t this have a duration until one’s body takes its full effect?”

Sakura briefly looked at Karin. “Yes, this poison would manifest its worst immediately within two days since it was acquired. It’s...It’s fatal and could cause—we better hurry! Nurses! Prepare the Operating rooms! Now!”

As the nurses in the hallway rushed to open the door ahead of them, the barely conscious patient struggled to breathe whilst forcing to turn his head towards the Head Medic.

“T-two days? But, S-sakura…today...is the second day.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys! A lot of things had happened in the past month but I hope you’re all doing well. :) By God’s grace, I’ve been a lot better in all aspects recently, compared to the first few months that I was writing this. (I remember posting on Wattpad & Tumblr that I couldn’t finish a chapter yet due to some sort of anxiety attacks. Praise God, I haven’t had one for months now!) Meanwhile, it was still quite a struggle completing this amidst all the stuff I had on my plate internally and externally.
> 
> But here it is! Please don’t forget to comment! I can’t wait to see your reviews about the scenes, plot, characters, emotions, and writing for this chapter! :)
> 
> Thanks & God bless!
> 
> \-- A


	7. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while. A lot has happened in the past few months in terms of my job and personal life that's why completing this chapter has been quite a struggle. Nonetheless, here it goes! The last chapter of "Karin" before its Epilogue!

“Are you sure you’re just gonna stay here?”

A subtle nod was the only response that she got from the woman who didn’t even turn to face her.

She inwardly sighed. She could only try as much. But after almost a week of trying, she didn’t know what else to do to approach and console her friend. “Just...just call us if you need us then.”

Only another nod came her way, one that wasn’t even noticeable if not for the slight movement of the other woman’s pink tresses. So with a frown, Karin finally turned towards the door with the conclusion that it was hopeless expecting even a single word from Sakura.

She couldn’t blame her for acting this way though. If she was in her position right now, it would’ve been worse.

Gripping the door knob, Karin gave the room a once-over that caused her to bite her lip too hard. Just the sight of it gave an added weight to her own heart, such that you wouldn’t be able to bear if you’d stay in there much longer. 

For the white walls consumed every color there was. Even the flowers dropped off by a few comrades on the side of the room seemed pale despite their variety. What made her tighten her grasp on the door knob was the fact that even the brightest of all the colors – the mop of pink with a tinge of green – couldn’t even paint the atmosphere with her usual vibrance anymore.

Releasing another sigh, Karin opened the door to once again leave Sakura in front of a motionless body that was sapped with color as well.

She was then met by a pair of purple eyes that gave her an intent gaze, eyes that she thought she wouldn’t be able to stare at anymore if Shizune didn’t succeed in that three-hour surgery almost a week ago. 

Looking down, she shook her head in response to her husband’s unspoken question. “She won’t leave him, Sui. She barely even touched the lunch I’ve left inside earlier. And Sasuke?” She slowly shook her head again. “It’s been six days. I’m...I’m honestly losing hope about it.”

Suigetsu clenched his fists, looking away as Karin’s eyes became glassy. _It wasn’t supposed to be this way..._

“But Sakura, she wouldn’t budge. She’s the one who knows full well that there’s a thin line between the recovery and the failure of Sasuke’s organs. And the reality is...the chances are very slim. I—” Her voice began to tremble. 

The Hidden Mist ninja couldn’t even move a muscle to comfort his wife while he himself wanted to sob from the inside. _It wasn’t...it wasn’t supposed to be this way!_ His fist landed on the wall behind them as his mind traced to that time he and Sasuke were on the way to Suna for that damned mission entrusted to them.

There was that genuine smile on the Uchiha’s face that he never got to witness since he first met Sasuke. And for once, he got to a conclusion that Sasuke was truly happy and well-content, all because of a certain pink-haired woman that he would return to once they managed to successfully end their mission.

And although he teased him endlessly – which only made the Uchiha smirk without attempting to slice him with his kusanagi – he was also very happy that Sasuke finally found a reason to dwell on joy and not on hatred. 

A reason for him to come home. 

_The_ reason for him to love.

He was there when Tobirama Senju mentioned that no clan could love as much as the Uchiha. That’s why it was noteworthy for Suigetsu to witness love bloom in Sasukes’s life. Yet remembering that only made him feel worse.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way…” he finally uttered out loud through gritted teeth. “It wasn’t...it wasn’t supposed to be him. He shouldn’t have chosen to save me! K-karin...he was just starting to be happy. I couldn’t be at peace if he wouldn’t be able to survive this. They don’t deserve this, Karin. Both of them! It should’ve been—”

_“Suigetsu! Get out of the way!”_

_On that last split-second, he found himself hitting a tree trunk behind him while hearing a loud explosion from tens of yards away. He blinked and coughed, arm covering his nose as much as he could as his brain tried to make sense of what happened._

_He wasn’t in this spot moments ago. And that in itself was an indication as to where his partner ended up in. “What the—Sasuke?! Sasuke!” Whipping his head from side to side, he tried to locate him._

_Until minutes later, the entire hideout they’ve accidentally stumbled upon was covered in black flames, dissipating even the smoke with a peculiar smell that came with the explosion a while ago._

_And amidst all the chaos came a limping black figure that made him scurry to his feet. He didn’t even feel the pain coming from the injury on his arm because the sight in front of him was much more painful to bear. “Sasuke! Dammit! What have you d—?!”_

_“Take...me...to Sakura.”_

“Don’t blame yourself, Suigetsu!” Karin’s grip on her husband’s shoulders was too firm that the swordsman didn’t realize he has been trembling already. 

“But, Karin! If...if he didn’t switch places with me on that last moment, he wouldn’t end up inhaling much of that poison and...dammit! I should’ve been on his place right now!”

“It should’ve been neither of you, okay? Stop thinking as if you should be the one lying on that death bed because—damn, Suigetsu!—as much as I don’t want Sasuke to...to die...Suika and I can’t lose you too!” Her shaking hands made their way to Suigetsu’s cheeks, wiping the stray tears that he was surely unaware of. “Whatever happens here, what he did only showed how much Sasuke cares for you...for us.”

The trembling of Suigetsu’s body slowly ebbed as he leaned on Karin’s touch. “He has already done so much for us, given so much, too. He shouldn’t have reached that point of having to give even his life for me.”

At this, Karin wasn’t able to fight back her own tears, but her lips formed a small smile. “Sasuke has changed a lot, hasn’t he? I still believe that he’s strong. And Sakura did her best. According to Shizune, that operation could've killed her too as she kept Sasuke alive. If we’re already feeling like this, I couldn’t imagine how much worse it is for Sakura. Yet look at her, she still has faith in Sasuke. For now, let’s just hope and pray that Sasuke’s body recovers before a full week ends.”

Suigetsu clenched his jaw. It’s just either that or...he didn’t even want to imagine anymore. He slowly nodded, sighing as he wrapped his arms around Karin’s waist. “I haven’t said it, but I missed you.”

* * *

Gone were the days that she felt useless in situations wherein she needed to do something. Gone were the days that she was helpless in front of enemies and amidst missions gone wrong. 

As someone who strove to learn and worked really hard to be the woman that she is now, she knew her capabilities, both as a part of the medical field and the shinobi world. She was confident about who she is and what she can do, secured about her worth as a person and a ninja.

But when it came to Sasuke, she has always felt like she was not enough.

Not beautiful enough to attract him.

Not persuasive enough to make him stay.

Not strong enough to kill him with the thought of ending his misery.

Not worthy enough to join him on his redemptive journey.

Not lovable enough to have her feelings reciprocated after all these years.

It was like no matter how much she tried – how much she poured out every ounce of her being all for his sake – Sakura Haruno would never be enough for Sasuke Uchiha.

It even looked like a trend, that every time things were getting better between her and Sasuke, he would be taken away from her in one way or another. Back in the day, despite her declaration of love and promise of happiness, he still chose to leave everything behind to seek for power. Even with the available comfort of a home, a prosthetic limb, and a woman who still wanted to be with him after everything they’ve been through, he still desired to travel to better understand himself and the world. When he finally returned after that, he appeared as if he was already wedded and expecting a child, which in turn made her believe that she would never really have a chance of a happy ending with him.

And now...now that their bond was starting to bloom in the strongest way possible, he was stuck on that thin line between life and death even after being operated with her bare hands and injected with the concoction she has proudly produced.

She thought her insecurities were long gone. But seeing the man she loves lying in front of her – motionless as a rock with no assurance of waking up – she couldn’t help but entertain the demons in her mind that were born that time she was first bullied about her wide forehead. 

Even Shizune and the other nurses who assisted her in the surgery could attest that she did what she could in order to remove all the toxins in Sasuke's body and repair the damages he received on his organs.

Yet even that seemed to be not good enough to heal and save him.

Sakura was well aware that there would be another waiting game after the surgery for even after some medicines and medical ninjutsu, the patient’s body should be left to heal on its own until it recovers completely.

And so she waited, barely even moving from where she was seated nor leaving Sasuke’s room.

She wanted to be there when he wakes up. She wanted to be the first person he would see. She wanted to make sure that he’d survive such a catastrophe.

But it’s been seven days since the operation, and only a few hours left til its full week mark. 

By this time, Sasuke should’ve woken up or at least had progress with his vital signs, an indication that his organs were slowly becoming normal.

To her dismay, there wasn’t even a tinge of progress at all.

As Sakura monitored the machine beside Sasuke’s bed and checked his vitals, she felt as if the man she loves was now a ticking time bomb. For as much as she wanted to deny the facts that she knew, hitting the full week mark could mean that his internal parts couldn’t recuperate on its own anymore.

And that could only result to one thing.

“Are you tired of fighting, Sasuke-kun?” Her voice came out hoarse. Yet she wished he could hear him so clearly right now. “I’m...I’m still waiting, but...do you want me to still wait for you?”

The last time she cried was right after Sasuke’s operation, breaking down to the point that Shizune had to inject her with a tranquilizer just so she could sleep for the night. Since then, all her pain and thoughts were tucked inside her as if trying to prove the unconscious Sasuke that she wasn't the same weak girl from their genin team anymore.

For days, there were no tears. For hours, there was barely a reaction. But as the clock ticked by, she was also reaching the last straw of her countenance.

Sakura Haruno was no longer weak, but she was getting to the point of becoming ready to let go.

Placing the stethoscope on Sasuke's chest one last time before the “deadline” she was hoping to not reach, her heart constricted due to that fact that this could be the end of it all. 

Tears should be coming out of her tear ducts by now but it felt like she has released them all a week ago and all she could do now was simply stare at this man's beautiful face. She could either witness the machine beside him show a flat line as a loud beep fills the room or she could report everything to Shizune and let her handle the situation from here.

Because after everything she had done, with her love for him and her passion and knowledge in medicine, his death would only invalidate all the growth she has accumulated in the past years. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she saw him breathe his last breath in front of her.

_Because_ of her. 

And so, she chose the latter option.

She held his hand then, like pretty much majority of the time she was there in the room with him. “I’m sorry. I’m..." Her lower lip started to tremble as she gently moved to caress his cheek. "I'm so, so sorry.” 

Leaning closer, she planted a soft kiss on his forehead, lingering for a longer time before pulling away. “It was, and will always be you, Sasuke-kun...in my heart.”

With one last squeeze to his hand, she stood up, heart shattering like never before as she finally decided to leave all the rest to the One who has the only power to give and take away one’s life.

"Always."

As she reached the door, with her limp hand landing on the door knob, there came a sharp gasp of breath from behind her that made her suddenly freeze in place. Her natural reaction should’ve been to turn around and check where the sound came from, but she didn’t want to fool herself. Besides, she hadn’t slept a wink in the past two days and she barely took in some food today.

But when she heard some shuffling of sheets from the bed, her heart raced and her hand trembled as it gripped the door knob tighter. 

_Could it be…_

_Could it be that…_

“S-sakura.”

Sakura’s eyes widened in disbelief as she whipped her head towards the hospital bed and saw the proof that she wasn’t hallucinating at all. 

For there was Sasuke, weakly moving to sit upright while staring at her with that softness that she missed seeing after almost three months.

His lips curved upwards, as if finally seeing light after craving for it in the dark. The sight triggered her tears to finally, freely flow down her cheeks. And it felt like all the colors in the room slowly returned while his obsidian and amethyst eyes reunited with her emerald ones.

Time seemed to stop but Sakura’s body moved on its own. She threw her arms around him – a reprise of an all too familiar scene from so many years ago – barely even noticing the way Sasuke’s lone arm draped around her small frame as she remained sobbing for a minute or two. 

His body was cold, yet his familiar warmth eventually returned as he remained in her embrace. 

A proof that he’s alive. 

A proof that he recovered. 

A proof that after letting go of all control and trusting the One who holds it all, her efforts to save him, prayers for his well-being, and the days of waiting were not in vain.

It was only then that another sound filled the room other than the rhythmic beeping of the machine beside Sasuke's bed, but the man didn't seem to mind the broken cries he was hearing. If anything, it calmed his newly awakened senses.

“You’re...you're such an idiot. You’re really such an idiot! If only you brought the potion I made! If only you weren’t too reckless! If only you took care of yourself! You wouldn’t have—damn it, Sasuke-kun!”

Sasuke tightened his hold on her as another smile formed with his dry lips. “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t just do something that could kill you and then apologize afterwards! Please don’t do that again!” Sakura's sobs subsided after a while, until she uttered her greatest fear that awakened her insecurities in the past few days, “Just don’t do that again. I thought I’m...I thought I’m going to lose you once more…” Yet something else clicked in her brain as she slowly pulled back, her eyes averting his. “But then I realized...you’re not even mine to begin with.”

“You’re wrong.”

With a gasp, her eyes widened a bit as she gazed back at him. Taking in his declaration, her mouth parted and closed for a moment, before opening again in an attempt to say anything in response. Yet no words left her throat.

She then realized that Sasuke’s hand was on her waist. And at that moment, with that rare gesture and two simple yet vague words coming from the man she loves, it felt as if every single doubt and insecurity in her body melted away in a heartbeat.

 “Sakur—Sa...Sasuke?! Sasuke! You’re awake!"

They were instantly a few meters apart when a certain redhead entered the room. Much thanks to Karin's surprised state, she didn't even notice how Sakura looked bashful as she turned away to wipe her tears.

“Thank Kami! We almost thought you wouldn’t—wait a minute—my goodness, Sakura! Your chakra is fluctuating and you’ll probably lose it any minute now!” Quickly taking command, Karin extended her arm in front of Sakura’s face. “Come on, bite. It will replenish your chakra until you get home.”

“Home? Karin, I still have to check Sasuke-kun’s vital si—”

“No. I guess it’s best that I take it from here. Sakura, you haven’t gone home since…”

It didn't take long for Sasuke to realize what that pause meant. He shut his eyes and sighed. “She’s right, Sakura.”

“But, Sasuke-kun...you’re—”

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her with a soft voice. “Go.”

There was that familiar worried look on her features yet again. And as much as it flattered him to know that she’s still as concerned to him as ever, he was well aware of the fact that Sakura was giving more than he will ever deserve, even to the point of tiring herself. Probably even to the point of giving her own life to him who would never deserve such grace and love. 

It was only Sakura who could do that. Only her who could make him feel the warmth in his heart right now. 

Karin nodded in agreement, jutting her chin to her arm. It's the only help she could give Sakura before she faints right then and there.

“O-okay, then. I’ll be back soon.” With no apparent energy left to argue, the head medic gently bit Karin’s arm and walked towards the door, glancing one last time at Sasuke while his two words from earlier lingered in her mind.

As the door of his hospital room closed, a smile finally appeared on her face for the first time in seven days.

Sakura had never felt this good being wrong.

  


“Has she at least tried to sleep and eat well?”

Karin turned to look at Sasuke and then her eyes became glassy. “You—!” She flung her arms around his neck, trying her best to restrain her tears from falling. This was still Sasuke, her former team leader and first love, after all. “You’re the one who’s in pain right now yet you’re still looking after others? Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?!” 

“Karin. Get off me. You’re a married woman, aren’t you?”

She pulled away, avoiding his eyes as she bit her trembling lip. “I am. That’s why I want to thank you. T-thank you for...saving Suigetsu.” 

A tear escaped her eyes when she remembered the possibility of her husband dying on that last mission alongside Sasuke. Then she wiped it with the back of her hand before wagging a finger at the patient beside her. “But you didn’t have to be as impulsive as that, idiot! Now look at you!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The first time someone broke down in front of him today, he was completely fine with it. Of course, it was Sakura. But this time with Karin, he was struggling to tolerate how much of an emotional mess she was, until he remembered why he did what he did. “I only did what had to be done. Suigetsu has someone waiting for him here. He has a family.”

“And you don’t?”

He looked up at the redhead.

“Sakura has been waiting for you to come home, unscathed and alive. She was too excited when she learned that there was only a week left before you and Suigetsu would come home. But then…” She immediately shook her head to shun the memory of that unexpected night. “It wasn't easy for her to see you like that in the past few days, even after doing what she could as a doctor. With everything that I've seen her do for you, you cannot tell me that you have no one to return to, Sasuke. And don't you dare forget about Naruto and the Sixth. You, too, have a family here. So you can’t be reckless just like that! Not anymore, you hear me?”

“Hn." Upon glancing at the door where Sakura left, Sasuke realized that this would be the first time that he'd completely agree with his former teammate in Taka.

She had witnessed everything that Sakura did for him while he was away and after he returned with his life on the line. He didn't even need to be informed, but what Karin stated only added to what he already knows – he could always go home to Sakura. That one woman who reminds him of what having a family feels like, in her own ways.

"Thanks, Karin."

At a loss for words, Karin simply stared at Sasuke after hearing his gratitude. And weirdly, another tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of how far they've come since the first time they've met. They didn't have the affinity that Sasuke had with Sakura, Naruto, or Kakashi, but they now finally have something that she could call a friendship.

And she, too, was grateful for that. 

Wiping her tear, she cleared her throat and grabbed Sasuke's clipboard on the bedside table. "Alright, let's have your checkup. I still need to tell my husband the good news."

* * *

On the next few days, Sasuke had no choice but to be pinned on his hospital bed. As much as it irked him, he couldn't complain to her beautiful doctor who checked on him everyday. He could've sneaked out of the hospital through the window just like so many years before, or even travelled wherever he wanted to escape through his dojutsu, but Sakura was so firm about him staying in the hospital as long as she said so, that even the powerful last Uchiha couldn't disagree. There was nothing and no one that could stop the head medic from making sure that no poison was left in his body and that his organs were all functioning normally.

And with that, he couldn’t help but fall for her even more. With her every visit, Sasuke found himself observing and realizing a lot of things about her just now. Like how her hair had been a little longer, almost as long as that hairstyle she had before he left her with a forehead poke. How the purple mark of her strength complemented with her fair skin in between her parted bangs. How her green, green eyes squinted in concentration whenever she would check his vital signs, administer some tests, or write something on his chart. And how her lips would curve into a relieved smile before announcing to him his health's progress.

This was one of those sides of Sakura that he didn't get to witness and experience first hand because he was away for so long.

Experiencing it now, he felt proud of Sakura for all her success in her field. And he was appreciative of all her hard work especially for his sake; however, there was still one apparent problem – this doctor couldn't even fit in her schedule a time to rest.

As he stared at her while she was taking his blood test, his lips formed a small frown at the sight of the dark circles under her eyes. And no, it wasn't because it made her less beautiful, it was because he was reminded of Karin's words about Sakura not sleeping well while he was unconscious. Just to take care of him, she didn't even go home at all.

He sighed. “Sakura, you need to rest. Go home and do just that.”

“Huh?” Sakura turned to him after writing something on her clipboard, surprised at the sudden command. “I’m supposed to look after you here and conduct other tests, Sasuke-kun. I can’t just go home and leave that.”

“Then rest here.” In an instant, Sasuke stood from the bed and slowly paced towards the small couch in the room, chin gesturing towards his former spot which shocked the head medic.

“Sasuke-kun! Why did you—?”

“You’re the one who told me that I’m supposed to be moving more now, right?”

Her eyes were still so wide despite the sudden heavy feeling from her lids. “That doesn’t mean that you’re gonna stay on the couch!”

Sasuke only shook his head. “Since you were saying that you’re supposed to stay with me for the rest of the afternoon, and going home is not an option, you’re going to take my advice and rest there.” 

Sakura parted her lips but closed it again, unable to form a response to that. He was right though, she badly needed a nap before she does another round of tests and then evaluate them. So when Sasuke sat on the couch and raised an eyebrow at her, she had no choice but to slowly – awkwardly – get on the bed and position herself for a quick nap. “Wake me up in fifteen minutes then.”

“An hour.”

“That’s too long!”

The Uchiha nonchalantly brushed his hand on his hair. “An hour, Sakura.” He then frowned. “That’s nothing compared to the sleepless nights you had when I was unconscious.”

Sakura heaved a sigh in resignation. She couldn’t find the strength to say no to the Uchiha now, to think that she was the doctor here. “Fine. An hour.”

“Or more.”

“Sasuke-kun!”

Then Sasuke chuckled. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha chuckled while Sakura was on the verge of fuming. 

He couldn’t help but be amused with the sight or her narrowed eyes and reddened cheeks while reluctantly seated on the bed he has been enduring for days. “Just sleep, Sakura.”

Huffing, that’s what she eventually did, making Sasuke smile in triumph. Winning over Sakura’s antics suddenly became so much better than defeating Kaguya and his evil ancestor. Moments later, he found himself staring at her affectionately as her breathing became relaxed.

Then Sakura dreamt of feeling a pair of soft lips meeting with her forehead.

* * *

"You're quite early, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aa."

"Still the early bird, huh?" Sakura giggled out loud. "Please just make yourself comfortable in the living room while I prepare here in the kitchen, okay?" And then she went back to humming an upbeat song just like what she was doing before she heard the opening of her front door.

She was both excited and nervous about today. By dinner time, they would have a simple gathering in her house that she initiated to celebrate the full recovery of both Sasuke and Suigetsu. Karin was giddy with the idea; even Naruto was bouncing off the walls when he learned that Sakura was going to cook for them. Shizune, on the other hand, was thankful that she could leave the hospital early and have friends she could dine with. And Kakashi thought it was worth dedicating some of his time to amidst his busy Hokage life.

Remembering them assured her that her limited invited guests would have fun tonight. But would one of the main casts of the celebration even consider this as something enjoyable?

Apparently, Sasuke has never attended a party even for his own birthday in the past few years. Plus, he wasn't the kind of person who likes a lot of interactions especially if the spotlight is on him. As she turned on the stove, a part of her began to doubt for the nth time if she shouldn't have insisted the idea without even consulting him first.

Because, _what if he just gets bored? Or what if he wouldn't like my cooking? What if this would make him so uncomfortable to the point that he'd rather be on his own and leave the vill—?_

A hand on the side of her waist made her jerk, effectively stopping her trail of thoughts. And warmth reached her cheeks when she realized that Sasuke's face was just right next to hers as he peeked over her shoulder to see what she was mixing on the saucepan.

Air seemed to have left her lungs as his hand continued to rest on her side. She didn't want to faint right then and there even though he was in the best position to catch her easily, knowing that it would've been so, so embarrassing if it happened now that they're already young adults.

Sakura already had enough of Sasuke seeing her faint because of him before. So a repeat of that now would only ruin her track record as the strongest kunoichi of her generation.

His deep voice then filled her ears. "Do you need any help?"

"Uh...I…" She gulped. _You're not 12 anymore. You're not 12 anymore. You're not 12 anymore!_ Clearing her throat, she mustered the courage to turn around and wag a finger at Sasuke with the hopes that her blush had subsided. "Hey. I appreciate that you want to help but excuse me, Sir, this celebration is for you. So what I need you to do right now is sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the night. Okay, Sasuke-kun?" She slightly pushed him on the chest afterwards without meeting his eyes. "Now go back to the living room. Shoo!"

"Tch. Annoying."

"Hey! I heard that!"

Sasuke could only smirk at her over his shoulder as he made his way back to the living room. And the moment he was gone, Sakura let out a loud sigh while leaning on the countertop, heart racing because why in the world would Sasuke – the can't-be-touched-unless-it's-necessary Sasuke – touch her like that? Plus, for the second time around?

It was a very boyfriend thing to do, which also meant it was not a very Sasuke-like gesture. _But for him to do that...to me…_ She bit her lip to restrain a grin and repeatedly patted her cheeks.

Is this finally a sign that her waiting was over?  


 

Things were thankfully not awkward with Sasuke after that. What mattered to Sakura now was seeing how he was smiling every now and then while interacting in his own ways with their guests.

During dinner, she watched as he helped himself with a plateful of various dishes, making her feel proud of her improving cooking skills. And as they gathered in the living room for some tea and desserts brought by the Hozuki family, she couldn't help but adore how he subtly played with Suika while the baby tried to climb onto his lap. 

Everything was a lot better than what she initially thought for seeing such contentment on Sasuke's face warmed her heart like never before. It felt so much like a dream come true, knowing that the man she loves deserves all the happiness in the world after everything he has been through. And for once, in one way or another, she had been a part of what made him glad.

"So what are your plans after this?" Kakashi suddenly decided to unite the divided conversations after winning over Suigetsu on a round of Shoji.

With anmitsu still in his mouth, Naruto tilted his head to one side and questioned, "Plans?"

"That's not in your vocabulary, Dobe."

"Oi!"

Everyone chuckled at the usual bickering of Sasuke and Naruto.

"We know you don't usually have that, but yeah, I'm curious about your plans for the future."

"Sometimes I'm not really sure if you've ever loved me, Kakashi-sensei." He pouted. "But for plans, hmm…" His ears suddenly became tinged with red as he pondered about his answer. "Uhm...Hinata and I...we want to have a baby probably early next year."

"Oh my gosh, Naruto!" Sakura gasped, almost tearing up at the news. "That's...shannaro! I'm so excited for you and Hinata!"

"Wow. It's about time, Naruto. Another Uzumaki aside from you and me." With a beam, Karin shot a glance at her daughter who was busy tugging Sasuke's sleeve. "In the past six months, Sui and I have come to understand that having a child is a wonderful thing. Congrats to you and the Hyuga!"

The jinchuriki's eyes gleamed at that. "I'm looking forward to it, 'ttebayo! Thanks, Sakura-chan, Karin!"

"You're a big boy now, huh?" Sasuke smirked but his eyes held tenderness for his brother-like best friend. Pride welled in his heart at the fact that Naruto's finally going to have something that he never had – a real family.

"One more time and I'll _Rasengan_ you, Teme!" Naruto raised his fist. "At least I had the boldness to ask a girl's hand in marriage! Right, Kakashi-sensei?” He stuck his tongue out, which only earned an eye roll from the Uchiha. “Oh! And by the way, you still owe me for ditching my wedding!" 

"Alright, stop it. Not in my house, you two!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I won't embarrass Teme right in front of you!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Usuratonkachi."

"Ah, I guess it's that time wherein I'm about to be a grandpa." Kakashi had a close-eyed smile as he glanced at his former team, marveling on the fact that they've come a long way since that time he entered their classroom with a chalkboard eraser dropping on his head. After everything that had happened to them, he never imagined that he'd still have the privilege of witnessing his students enter into adulthood at such a peaceful time among the villages. He chuckled to himself, he really used to hate them, but his love for them now was already beyond what a teacher could give. "Oh, well. How about you, Shizune?"

"I can see we're really getting older, Kakashi." Shizune cackled. "My plans? Other than helping in the hospital, I'll probably just be stuck with you."

For a short moment, the other five adults in the room just stared at Shizune and Kakashi while their eyes remained fixed on each other.

Until Shizune's eyes widened in realization. She then added, "I-I mean, stuck with you in assisting you on your tasks, _Hokage-sama_!" She bowed on her seat, hiding the blush adorning her cheeks as an uncomfortable silence continued to surround them.

At this, Naruto stifled a laugh while glancing mischievously at Sasuke and Sakura who both had smirks on their faces. It reminded them of those days wherein they were too sneaky and curious about their sensei's love life, other than the face behind his mask.

Noticing his former students’ gestures despite not having the _Sharingan_ , Kakashi released a nervous laugh. "No need to be too formal, Shizune. And it's not like I'm giving you tons of tasks, right?” He cleared his throat much louder than necessary, and then shifted his gaze to the other side of the room. "Meanwhile, how about you, Suigetsu and Karin?”

Quite surprised with the sudden attention, the Hidden Mist ninja scratched the back of his head as he comtemplated for a moment if he should already share about their family’s plans. "Well, actually, we're planning to finally head back to Kiri in a week or two. Since our baby is already in her best physical condition – much thanks to Sasuke and Sakura here – I think it's about time that we settle in our own place."

"Really?" It was Sakura who once again reacted first, with her lips formed in a slight frown. "I honestly felt like we've been with you for just a short time."

Shizune nodded. "Yeah. We will miss you in the hospital, Karin."

"Thank you, guys. We were really quite torn about it," Karin chimed in, remembering so well everything that she has learned and experienced ever since she stepped inside Konoha right next to Sasuke. "This village surprisingly felt like home to us in the past few months, but the reality is, this is not our home."

"Your family will always be welcome here, though." 

Both Hozukis couldn't help but smile appreciatively at the Hokage's words. It made them feel like they now have an extended family, residing in the place that they almost destroyed so many years ago.

"And Suigetsu, I'm grateful for all your help on the missions with Sasuke. I know they weren't exactly easy, especially that last one that almost costed you your life. That's why I'm really glad that Sakura initiated this small celebration for you and Sasuke. Thank you for what you've done." Kakashi nodded to the two men before turning to the host of the gathering. "Speaking of Sakura, how about you? Thanks for your preparations, by the way!"

Butting in, Suigetsu raised his hand and said, "Yes, Sakura-san! Thank you! I'm so full I feel like I'm all good until tomorrow!"

Sakura chuckled with him. "You're welcome. It's...well, I remember offering to prepare dinner for Sasuke-kun in my place before." She threw a glance at Sasuke and smiled softly before looking away. "I thought it would be nice serving you all as well. Hmm, for the plans? I really haven't thought of anything other than continuing to manage the hospital."

"You've been working so hard, Sakura-chan! You should probably find something else to do! Or maybe have a boyfriend or something!" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, but surprisingly, to someone else in the room.

Sakura turned beet red. "E-eh? I'm fine, Naruto. I'm enjoying my job. And, I'm...I'm really not in a hurry for anything else."

"But you still need to rest every now and then."

Naruto smirked upon hearing his best friend's deep voice. "See? Even Teme agrees with me!

"But I'm resting, Sasuke-kun!"

"It's not enough."

Much to Sasuke's amusement, Sakura could only pout in response to that.

"Sasuke's right though, Sakura. Just tell me if you need some days off. I'm sure Shizune has been recommending you the same thing. And Naruto's also right that you need time for other things." 

There was a sudden mischievous glint in Kakashi's eyes as he stared at her. But she couldn't point out what it was for. She appreciated all their concern though, besides, they all have a point, especially Sasuke.

"Yes, dattebayo! Ha! You're the only one left now, Teme! So, any plans?" Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat, and once again, the Uchiha only rolled his eyes at him.

As Sasuke stared at the now sleeping baby on his chest, he thought about his next steps in life. Although the same question has crossed his mind a few times, he hadn't arrived yet to a specific conclusion for his own plans. He only had two options – to leave or to stay, which were both still vague for him as of now. 

But then, his gaze landed on Sakura. And the moment his eyes found her green ones, the answer to the hanging question presented itself as if it's been hiding there all along. Without looking away, Sasuke then verbalized it for everyone to hear, "I'm going to stay in the village for a while."

  


"Sakura-chan! Thank you once again for the hospitality and good food! It's too bad Hinata missed this due to some Hyuga business she had to attend to," Naruto said before a yawn escaped from his lips as he stood outside Sakura's front door. "But next time I'll make sure she gets to hang out with us, 'ttebayo!"

Sakura chuckled at the sight of the jinchuriki who helped out in cleaning their mess after the Hozuki family, the Hokage, and his assistant have left. He didn't have to use some chakra, but the man wanted to prove to his best friend that he was an efficient husband, one that could even quicken a task by multiplying himself. The whole while, Sasuke could only scoff at Naruto's attempt in housekeeping, but at least he wasn't the one extremely exhausted now, to think that he was helping with only one arm.

"I'd love that, Naruto! Now go home to your wife and rest, alright? You've used lots of chakra for your training and in cleaning today!"

"Ha! If only Teme helped more, the load would've been easier."

"Idiot. I helped in making sure you've left no bacteria in Sakura's house."

"What the—!"

Sakura groaned. "Can you guys at least end the night without bickering? And you! Sasuke-kun, don't forget that you still have a medicine to drink before you sleep tonight. So go home now, you two!"

She dramatically turned to her house, making Naruto cackle before finally leaving in a puff of smoke. She yawned as she reached her door knob, yet there was still one guest left after such a long night.

"Sakura."

Something about the way Sasuke said her name reminded her of the little sweet encounter they had before dinner.

With her heart racing in anticipation and curiosity, she turned to face him again, only to meet Sasuke's chest as he gently pulled her in a very unexpected embrace.

And then he muttered, "Thank you.”

Frozen in place, it took a little longer before Sakura realized what was happening, until she remembered those two moments wherein Sasuke also thanked her with such genuineness. Both incidents were meaningful for her, but this meant so much more. So much more that she found herself smiling against his chest for this was the very first time that it was him who pulled her close. 

Her arms took up residence around his waist before she replied, "Anything for you, Sasuke-kun."

It was the death of the old Sasuke and Sakura. For although unspoken, both of them were certain that there was a future in store for them – one that they wouldn’t venture alone, but together.

 

o - o - o

_Finally got to upload the most difficult chapter for me to write! WOW. WHAT A JOURNEY. It took me 4 months to work on this chapter and then after this we're off to the Epilogue! * cries in G#m *_

_Here's a surprise tho - the Epilogue is already finished and is just undergoing its final revisions! See it FIRST on my[PATREON ](http://patreon.com/ariannjs)by AUGUST 28! ;) My username is also AriannJS there, and I would appreciate it if you become a patron, which would give you an early (and even exclusive) access to my future fics!_

_I really can't believe that this story is coming to an end! Thank you for taking the time to read it since the beginning! And most especially, thanks to those who intentionally give their detailed comments about their thoughts and feelings on each chapter! Your words give me a boost to continue writing!_

_Thanks & God bless!_  
_\- A_

**Author's Note:**

> © January 2019 AriannJS


End file.
